Just About Now
by JuliaA
Summary: MerDer. What happens if Meredith never decides to date both Derek and Finn. She just makes the choice. It starts after the speech gave derek to Meredith in the Kitchen.MERDER,some fluff
1. Just About Now

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

This fanfic takes place after the first episode of the season () and so on. This is just a different take on things.

Meredith Grey stood in the Kitchen frozen. The lights had been dimmed and the dishes had been washed, but she did not know how to move. It was a feeling unlike any other. Derek just said the words she had always wanted him too, but it may have been too late. Or was it? She was with Finn now, he had plans. Although for the 5 minutes, that her Mcdreamy stood in the kitchen, Finn was far from her mind. But Derek, he loved her. She knew deep in her heart, she loved him to. Her eyes were still full of tears, but her body was numb. She had a choice, and she had to choose carefully.

Just as Meredith was standing there still, Callie and George walked in.

"Hey Mer, Izzie said that she needs you." George uttered as Callie squeezed his hand tightly.

"Um, ok. " Meredith walked to the doorway of the kitchen. She then turns around.

"You, ok?" Callie responded to the tears in Meredith's eyes.

"Yea, I am." Meredith turned around and headed to the upstairs restroom. She opened the door and there was Izzie. On the floor, in her prom dress. The dress she wore to impress the man she loved, her fiancé, Denny.

"Izzie"

"Meredith"

Izzie stood up from the ground. She turned around and uttered words that her friends prayed she would utter. "I'm ready"

Meredith gently moved Izzie's tired arm out of the way and began to unzip the prom dress.

"I want to get rid of the dress. Put it in a basement or sell it, but I can't see it." Izzie said as she stood by the mirror.

"Ok" Meredith took the dress and laid it in the hallway.

"Do you want to take a shower, bath or lay down?" Meredith said.

"I want to shower. Then take it from there." Izzie said with a blank look in her face. "I'm ok. You don't have to stay, I'll be just fine."

"OK" Meredith handed her a soft, fuzzy blue towel and turned to exit.

"Meredith?"

"Yes Iz?"

"Could you go to the store? I need some stuff to bake with. Callie said Derek stopped by."

'He did"

"Will you tell me about it? When I feel better, or later tonight. I feel numb, like maybe I should lie on the bed and just hear about you or someone that's not me." Izzie said while barely making eye contact.

"That would be great, Izzie"

Meredith walked out and left Izzie on her own.


	2. Somebody

**Somebody**

Meredith sat on her large queen sized bed with a pint of ice cream. Izzie stood in the doorway of the bedroom.

Meredith looked up towards the friend who once never stopped smiling.. "Come on in Izzie"

Izzie walked over, crawled into the bed and took a spoon. "Getting me fat?"

"No getting us fat... get it right." Meredith giggled. Izzie smiled for the first time in a few days. It was refreshing to them both.

"So, Derek came over? What did he say?" Izzie said as she stuck a huge bite of strawberry ice cream into her mouth.

Izzie looked at Meredith. Meredith took a large haunting breath.

"He said he was in love with me."

Izzie nearly choked on her Ice Cream.

"He said what?"

"Derek, he said he was in love with me and that I had a choice." Meredith stared straight ahead. "I have to choose between Finn and Derek"

Izzie had no idea what to say. She knew who Meredith should choose, but she did not know how to tell her. She knew Meredith knew who to choose deep inside.

"What are you going to do Mer?"

"I don't know. Who do I pick? I mean, Finn gives me butterflies here and there. But I don't know, Derek makes the butterflies crazy. It's just the past months I felt so miserable when I couldn't be with him. Finn, made me feel better. But…"

Meredith froze on her words. She though back to what Derek had said in the kitchen

_I'm in love with you. I've been in love with for...forever. I'm a little late. I know I'm a little late to tell you that. I just want you to take your time. You know? Take all the time you need. Because you have a choice to make. And when I had a choice to make, I chose wrong._

Izzie interrupted "but Derek is the one." Izzie paused. "You need to tell him Meredith and let Finn down gently."

"I know, I'm in love with Derek." Meredith smiled. She now knew how Derek could not stop smiling once he said it.

"Iz, I have to go make a call." Meredith jumped off the bed and grabbed her cell phone.

"Tell Derek I said hi." Izzie yelled

Meredith walked onto her front porch with the phone. It was slightly windy outside and her strawberry blonde hair flew gently.

On the other end of the line a man answered. "Hey Stranger, how are you?"

"Finn."

"What's up Meredith.?" Finn knew by her voice, what she intended to say.

"Finn, you are a great guy. The better guy, but.."

Finn had a knot in his throat, but managed to say, "But he's the one."

Finn felt the anger rise, but only for it to fall a moment later.

"Meredith, you should be with the guy that makes you happy. He does that for you. I think you are the most amazing girl. But we were not meant for each other, we were meant to be friends." He knew he was saying the right words. "Go get him Tiger." Finn knew he had to let her go; she needed to be with the one she loved.

"Thanks Finn." Meredith swallowed a not in her throat. Finn was so caring and she knew that he would find love, but not with her.

"Bye Meredith."

"Goodnight Finn." Meredith knew as soon as she hung up the phone, that she had just taken a huge step in the right direction. She walked back into her bedroom, where she saw Izzie and Christina eating from the pint ice cream and laughing.

"Hey, how did it go? Izzie told me." They saw Meredith wipe a tear from her eye. She sat on the bed and held her best friends hands.

"Oh, my. Finn just wasn't the one." Meredith admitted while she began to cry again.

"McDreamy is the McMan for you. We've all known that longer than you two have." Christina rolled her eyes and stroked Meredith's hair to reassure her.

"And I really wish he wasn't"

Christina paused. "Why do you wish that?"

"I…I don't know. It scares me. A man that I have been dreaming about says he loves me back. He is married, he said things, and we did things. I'm the home wrecker." Meredith said as she decided to lie back onto the bed.

Izzie rolled her eyes and took her friends hand. "Don't you think the home was broken when she slept with McSteamy? Or when he left New York? Or maybe years ago and they were just too blind to see it? Meredith, he loves you. Get him, get your Prince Charming."

Christina picked up Meredith's cell phone and handed it to her. "I have to go check on Burke, Izzie you want to come stay at my house tonight?"

Izzie looked at Meredith. "Yea, thanks Christina. I could really use a change of scenery. Meredith call Derek."

Meredith just paused and looked at Izzie.

"Meredith call now!" Izzie said in a demanding tone.

"I am."

"Now." Christina shouted and Meredith dialed the number. Her friends walked out and shut the door behind them and got ready to leave.

Meredith's hands were shaky from her nerves. A million thoughts went through her head, but instead she just hit the Send button on her phone.

Ring one, nothing.

Ring Two, nothing.

Ring three. "Hey you."

Meredith froze. She had not thought through the rest of the call.

"Can we talk?" Meredith uttered. "I mean, can you come over?

"I'm on my way." Derek hung up the phone so quickly he forgot to tell Meredith goodbye. He grabbed his keys and ran to his car.

**This is all for this chapter…sorry I took so long. I hope this one was not too bring, it is more or less a filler chapter. Keep reviewing!!!**


	3. If You're not the One

If You're not the One

Meredith heard a knock at the door. No one, rushed to it, so she figured George and Callie had left too. She found herself walking down the stairway, but not rushing. She saw Derek through the door and knew there was no turning back now. She reached for the door and there he was. Standing there. He was the one she would spend the rest of her life with.

Meredith smiled. "Hello Derek."

"Meredith." He returned the smile and walked in as she closed the door behind him.

"You're here. You're everywhere. I can't just not tell you and I sure as hell can't wait." She paused and took a deep breath."

"Meredith, don't yell. When I say your name you used to yell. But go on." Derek became nervous. He just wanted to grab her and kiss her. Kiss the lips he wanted to kiss everyday from now on.

"I broke up with Finn. I heard you say those things and I knew that no one but you could ever make me feel that way again. I love you Derek." Meredith began to cry. "I love you so much. I need you, I want you, but I can't live without you."

Derek walked over to her. He rest his hand on her face and ran his finger through her hair. "Meredith, I love you too." He gently kissed her lips. They were salty from the tears, but he knew that she was the one. The one he would date, the one he would marry, the one he would have a child with. "Meredith, you're beautiful. "

Meredith pulled away from him. She wiped her tears and leaned in to kiss him again. She unbuckled his belt and led him to her upstairs bedroom. The made there way over to the bed kissing rapidly. Meredith removed her shirt and bra as Derek removed his pants. He lay on top of her.

"Meredith are you sure?" Derek said.

_I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

"Derek, shut up." Meredith removed his shirt. She kissed him on the lips. Then assisted him in removing her panties. He entered her. It was unlike the other night at the prom. Sure at the prom it felt nice, but it felt wrong. This felt right.

When they were finished, Meredith sat up.

"Oh god."

"What is wrong, Meredith?" Derek rest his hand on her back.

"Addison." Meredith jumped out of her bed. "You're with Addison."

"No, I'm not. We signed the Divorce Papers this afternoon." Derek said. "Meredith, we should take this slow, but I don't want you to worry about this. Addison and I are on good terms. But she knows and knew for a long time it was over."

"Derek, you're right. We should take this slow. But I love you. I just want you to know that." She kissed his lips and they decided to get dressed.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Meredith spoke as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"Lets go see a movie." Derek smiled. Meredith looked up, kissed him and smiled. "Okay." It was the typical cute smile that she always gave when she was happy or in a great mood. Derek missed that.

"I love you. I'm going to check the movie listings, maybe we could catch one after nine. Then maybe we could come back here and snuggle." He moved closer to her.

"Snuggle…yes maybe we could." They kissed once more, Derek smacked her butt and walked downstairs.

Meredith knew that this was the right thing. He was the one that she would spend her life with.


	4. With You

**I am in no way affiliated with Grey's Anatomy….but I am a MAJOR fan.**

Derek walked Meredith to the door. It was late and the rain was coming down like a typhoon. Meredith walked unlocked her front door and reached for Derek's hand.

"Am I getting an invite?" Derek said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Yes, you are. But I hope you don't think it is open to sex. I'm very tired." Meredith looked at Derek, she was really tired. She hoped that he would not give her the puppy eyes that she knew she could not say no to.

Derek smiled, and then he replied saying, "I'm tired too."

They walked in to the foyer. Derek took Meredith's jacket and hung it next to his on the coat rack. He walked over and kissed her lips.

"Strawberry I take it?" He licked is lips to try and confirm the familiar taste.

"Raspberry, I'm wearing Raspberry. Close enough though." She leaned forward and placed her hand on his chest.

"Maybe, I should check again." He kissed her lips quickly. He then dipped her over and kissed her again. "Meredith Grey?"

"Yes Derek Shepard?'

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Meredith smiled. Derek felt his cheeks blush as if he were in high school again.

"Yes. I would love to be your girl friend." Meredith Smiled, shut down the house and locked all the doors. She then led Derek by the hand to her room.

"Dr. Grey. I thought you said no sex tonight." Derek laughed and Meredith threw the pillow at him.

"We aren't having sex and we certainly are not going to play Doctor. So feel free to call me Meredith." She said with laughter in her tone.

Meredith slid into some pink boy shorts and a white tank top. Derek removed his shirt and jeans and all that was left was his boxers. Derek got into bed first, since Meredith had to put her clothes in the laundry. She through Derek's shirt and jeans into the same basket. She knew that it would not be the last time she did this and it made her happy.

Meredith climbed into bed and kissed Derek on the forehead. "Night Derek."

Derek lifted his head. "Goodnight Meredith." He pulled her into his arms. They slept cuddled together with their hands holding the entire night.

The next morning Meredith woke up with Derek's arms around her. She tried her best to avoid waking him, but he jolted when she removed her hand from his.

"Meredith." Derek said with one eye opened and still rather groggy.

"Go to sleep Babe." Meredith covered him back up and kissed his hand.

"Meredith. I love that you just called me Babe. I love you. Now, I'm going back to sleep." He squeezed her hand and let go. Meredith made her way to the door with her toothbrush.

Meredith turned around. "I love you too Derek."

Meredith walked into the bathroom to find Callie at the sink washing her face.

"So, how are things with you and McDreamy?" Callie said as she rinsed the soap from her face.

As Meredith began to brush her teeth, she replied "Well, he is in my bed for starters and…"

"No more details. You two went at it like dogs didn't you?" Callie responded in a half joking manner.

"We only had sex once last night. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." Meredith smiled. "He and Addison got divorced."

"Well, good for you. Go get yours." Meredith glared, but knew not to be mad. "I'm just joking, you deserve him. It was meant to be."

Callie walked out and smiled at Meredith.

Meredith suddenly felt a bit of reality. She realized that she woke up with the idea that one day, she wanted to be married. She knew it was too early to bring up these thoughts. But she could not get them out of her head. Once she got the wedding thoughts out of her head, thoughts of babies and cookouts flooded her mind. This continued as she sat on the sofa chair next to her bed and watched Derek sleep. She knew she had to wake him soon, since both of them were to be at the hospital three hours later.

Ok I'm stopping the story here for now. Hopefully you all like this one, I have a lot of ideas in my head, but some will take time for them to make since. I don't want to rush into using them.

I hope you like them!!!


	5. A Real Fine Place to Start

Alright guys…here is my attempt at the medical lingo…wish me luck!!!!

Derek and Meredith drove to work separately. When Meredith pulled in she found an empty spot next to Derek's car. She walked in to the locker room where all of her friends, except for Izzie were preparing for work.

"My Interns, I want you ready to go in five minutes. Not a moment later." Bailey walked into the hallway and waited at the nurse's station.

"So Grey, I heard you and Shepard had a pretty amazing and sneaky night." Alex said in his usual tone.

"Oh, Evil Spawn. Don't be jealous because you wake up for fifty percent of your bed cold and stiff." Christina felt the immediate need to defend Meredith.

"Yes, Derek and I are back together. But it is not all about sex. So get your mind out of the gutter. Second, thanks George for keeping everybody informed. So allow me to set all records straight. We are not sneaking. Derek and Addison signed and filed divorce papers. Finn and I are not together. There is no juicy gossip. Derek and I are together. That is all." Meredith slammed her locker shut and put her white lab coat on.

The interns went straight to the Nurse's Station. Bailey waited there with three clipboards.

"Karev, Dr. Montgomery requested your presence today. See her down in on three. O'Malley, this is your case." Bailey handed Alex and George clipboards. "You have Mrs. Reeb in room 435. She is on the liver transplant list. I need you to make contacts. Grey I need you in the pit today. We have three Sutures on the waiting list and a full waiting room. Yang, you have the Whipple in room 464. Be polite and don't say anything too stupid."

"Yes." Christina was rather excited by her case.

"Go.' The interns paused for a few seconds. "Now"

The interns all went their separate ways.

When Meredith arrived in the pit, Olivia ran up to her and handed her a similar clipboard like the ones Bailey carried.

"What do we have?" Meredith says as she looks over the paperwork.

"To start, we have Suzanne Lavette. She is twenty-three years old and simple cut her self with scissors." Olivia handed Meredith the next clipboard.

"Did she cut herself on purpose?"

Olivia responded quickly. "Nope, she just missed cutting wrapping paper for her friends birthday present. Your next case is just a simple suture. Minor Laceration. Dr. Shepard was down here to suture your last one on the list. "

Meredith smiled by the sound of his name. She then proceeded to the pit to suture up the patients.

Thirty minutes went by and the Pit became rather slow. Suddenly Meredith got a 9-1-1 call.

"Olivia, could you tell Dr. Hendren that I have a 9-1-1?"

"He already knows and he is on his way. "

Meredith rushed to the Ambulance entrance. The members of the squad jumped off the vehicle and lifted the gurney. At first glance Meredith could see a young woman jump panicking and a little girl laying flat on the gurney.

The first EMT briefed, "Molly Lucas. Six years old, multiple lacerations to the head, stomach and one on the left lower leg."

As soon as Meredith saw the little girl her heart began to melt. She knew in the pit of her stomach that this was no accident.

"Ok. I need someone to page Dr. Shepard. Get her to an OR immediately….Go!" As Meredith, was running to behind the gurney, the young woman tugged on her lab coat.

"Um, hi. I'm Cheryl, her babysitter. I meant nothing by it. I did not mean to harm her."

Meredith did not know what else to do, so she sent the woman into the ER waiting room and told security to question the young woman. She then took the next elevator to the upper level for Molly.

Meredith arrived in the room, before Derek. As soon as Derek got to the room her heart eased up just a bit.

"What do we have?" Derek said with a knowing concerned look in his face.

"Molly Lucas. Six years old, multiple lacerations to the head, stomach and one on the left lower leg." Meredith responded quickly.

As Derek took a flashlight to the head, he knew immediately that there was something wrong.

"She needs surgery now. Grey, scrub in and get to OR 2 immediately. I'm going to do an open skull exam. There is no time for a CT, if we want any shot at saving her life." Derek took the hand of the young girl, just as the monitor began to sound the flat line.

"Dr. Shepard, she is flat lining." Meredith knew he knew, but she did not know what else to say. Something had to be done.

"Get the PADS in here. Charge to two-hundred." Derek took the paddles and as soon it was charged he took action. "Clear!"

A steady heartbeat.

"Grey, proceed to the OR." The staff wheeled the gurney to the OR, with Grey following.

Two hours later the surgery was over. Derek and Meredith left the OR, feeling great.

"So, when do we follow-up?" Meredith smiled as she talked to her number one man.

"Well, I'm going to put in some paper work then I will head up there. Would you like to come with me?" Derek asked.

"I would love to, but the police want to talk to me about what the babysitter told me." Meredith then smiled. "I'll come as soon as I am done."

"OK."

As they walked their separate ways, Derek could not help but smile. She was the one that could make him feel complete.

Meredith was far too busy with sutures, a minor surgery and a bout with paperwork, that for the next ten hours she did not see Derek once. At the end of the ten hours, she decided to check in on Molly, before she tried to sneak a nap in the On-Call room. Much to her surprise, Derek was sitting and talking to Molly.

"Well, someone seems pretty happy to have just had surgery." Meredith said to a wide-eyed Molly.

"Dr. Shepard said that I was a good girl. My babysitter always says that I am bad." Molly frowned. "Will my hair grow back?"

"Yes, Molly." Derek responded with a smile on his face.

"Molly, I am Dr. Grey. Are you feeling alright?" Meredith smiled.

"I have a bad headache." Molly paused and smiled. "Are you the princess?"

Derek smiled.

Meredith was unsure of how to respond, when Molly took over. "In the story I read. There was a princess with pretty long hair and she lived in a castle. Do you live in a castle?"

Meredith then knew what she had to say, but Derek was quick to respond. "You know what Molly, she is a princess. Princess Meredith is what we like to call her. "He then looked at Meredith and he couldn't even refrain from smiling.

"Wow!" Molly's eyes lit up.

"Yes, Molly. I am a princess." Meredith ran her hand along the young girls arm.

"Princess Meredith, could you do something for me?" Molly asked with innocent eyes.

"What is it Molly?" Meredith leaned closer.

"Could you tell me a story?" Meredith wanted to, but was worried about time.

"Um, well, I…" Meredith looked at Derek and he nodded. "Yes I could."

Molly scooted over in her bed, and motioned for Meredith to sit next to her. Meredith knew Molly deserved better and it broke Meredith's heart.

Derek left the two girls alone while they talked about castles and fairy dust. Meredith became rather tired, but finished her story. She noticed that Molly had fallen asleep. She gently stood up, careful not to wake Molly.

Before Meredith left she checked Molly's stats and made sure everything was content. She leaned over and felt Molly's cheek. She simple said, "I know you are young, but you should know that life is not supposed to be this hard." She fixed the covers and went straight to the On-Call room.

When Meredith got to the On-Call room she saw Derek getting ready to catch a quick sleep. She hopped up on the top bunk.

"Meredith"

"Yes, Derek?" She was tired, but loved to hear the sound of his voice. It was soothing to her now, before it just made her sad. But now, everything was good.

"You were great with her." Derek stood up.

"Thanks." Meredith knew Derek had something to say, but was not sure where he was going with this.

"I want kids. I want lots of them and the marriage. I want the little one standing at the side of the bed, asking if they can crawl in when they are scared of the thunderstorm". Derek said and he went on. "I want to be in the delivery room and hold them when they are born, hold their hand when they learn to walk and get really frustrated when they color on the wall with a crayon." Derek sighed and tears welled up in Meredith's eyes. "Meredith, I want that with you. This is not a proposal, but an idea. I saw you with Molly tonight and I knew that there is no one else that I want all of that stuff with."

Meredith leaned forward and grabbed the neck of Derek's shirt and kissed him.

"Derek." She spoke and it was a relief to Derek's ears. "I want that too. I want you to be the father of me kids." Meredith got down from the bed. "I want you to be my partner in crime and everything else." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Meredith climbed back into the bed, leaving Derek standing in the same position with a smile on his face. She then turned the lights above her off. "Goodnight Derek Shepard. I'm completely in love with you."

Derek moved to his bed knowing that they still had to take their time and not rush into anything. "I love you too Meredith."


	6. One Heart

Alright…thank you so much for the reviews. Keep them coming!!!

Meredith woke up in the On-Call Room. She looked at her watch and was glad to see she managed to get and hour and fifteen minute nap without any interruptions. She stood up and noticed that Derek was no longer in the other bed. He must have gotten called into surgery or had some other business to work with.

George walked into the room. "Hey, I was just coming in to catch some shut eye. Where are you off to?"

Meredith grabbed her stethoscope saying, "I have to check on my patient, and then file some paperwork. Then check in with Dr. Bailey. Enjoy your nap."

As George sat on the lower bunk he said, "Oh Thanks. "

Meredith went to check in on Molly. She checked her file and saw that her last follow-up showed great improvements. She checked the levels of antibiotics and liquids being inserted through her IV, and then moved on her way. She was very careful not to wake her up.

When Meredith walked into the hall she saw Dr. Bailey coming in her direction.

"Grey, I need you to run these labs to Dr. Montgomery. After that they need two patients sutured up in the Pit. One is rear end collision patient. The other is an I-D-I-O-T who thought it would be brilliant to jump from a barrier onto a pile of rocks. I don't know what makes these fools do this, but they are still patients." Bailey handed the charts to Meredith and walked right past her. She turned around. "Actually, Grey I'm going to send Karev down there and you two are in charge in the Pit. I want paged when your shift is over. I don't want you two out of here until paperwork is filed for any non major surgical patients. I know you're tired, but you have another 13 hours of your shift. When you get a chance make sure you eat, I don't want any stomach growling whiny interns. That will get on my nerves, then I might want to smack you. You don't want that." Meredith could not help smiling, she knew Bailey meant business, but it was still comical.

By the time Meredith sutured up the first two patients Bailey assigned, Alex made his way to the pit. Meredith was waiting in a small room for the next case.

"So, Grey. What do we have?" Alex said as he entered the room.

"Well, we have a 9-1-1 on the way in. It is most likely surgical, with no option to scrub-in. Bailey needs us down here. We also have two sutures in exam rooms one and four. So, we can answer the 9-1-1, then you take one and I will take four." Meredith handed him the chart.

"Alright." Alex handed Meredith a yellow scrub smock and they put them on. They rushed to the ambulance dock and waited for the emergency to arrive. "So, how is Izzie?"

"She's ok. She has a long way to go; this has been hard on her. She needs her time." Meredith and Alex could hear the sirens getting closer. Suddenly it backed in the dock and the men began to bring out the gurney.

"Female. Nineteen years old, single gunshot wound to the chest." The man said as he pumped the air into her weak body.

"Page Dr. Bailey. Tell her that we are bringing her up." Karev led the gurney. "Grey, I'll be right down."

Meredith felt bad for the young woman, but knew that she needed to get into the exam room. When she walked in she saw a man with a huge gash in his knee." She walked in and looked over the chart. "Mr. Peters, I am Dr. Grey. I'll be suturing you up. May I ask how this happened?"

Mr. Peters looked at his leg and said, "I was cutting wood with an axe and missed. I've never been one with the coordination. My wife is going to kill me."

Meredith smiled and put on some gloves. "Well, it seems that you got yourself pretty good. I'm going to suture you up and prescribe an antibiotic of Penicillin. But first we are going to have to flush your leg to prevent early infection. I'm going to have a nurse come and and run some water through and I will be back to sew you up."

"Thank you Dr. Grey. I think you are real pretty. But don't let my wife know." He laughed and she went out to check on the other waiting list. She saw that Alex had returned and was seeing two separate patients. She went exam room two, since all they needed was to get a tic-tac out of a four year old boy's nose. She was able to get it out very quickly and gave the boy a sticker.

When Meredith's pager she went off she saw that the nurse was paging her from Mr. Peter's exam room. She rushed in to find the nurse's running around. Olivia ran up to grab the paddles.

"His BP is dropping rapidly. He may be having a heart attack. Dr. Grey he is losing circulation!" Olivia handed an oxygen mask to Meredith.

"Mr. Peters I need you to stay with me." Meredith put the mask on him and took the paddles from Olivia. "Charge to 200."

Olivia replied, "Charged to 200!"

Meredith put the paddles down, "Clear!"

Nothing

"Charge to 300!" Meredith shouted. "Page Burke or Shepard, or whoever can get down here the fastest."

Olivia turned up the charge, "Charged to 300!"

"Clear!"

Flat line.

Meredith tried her best to perform CPR until help could arrive, but he was gone.

"Time of Death 7:30." Meredith turned around and exited the room. Derek turned around the corner.

"Hey, what's up? I saw you paged." Derek said with a concerned look on his handsome face.

"My patient had a gash to his leg, but suffered a heart attack. He's gone." Meredith hung her head. Derek pulled her into the office and shut the blinds. Meredith began to cry.

"Derek, I don't know what is wrong. It was just a gash; his BP at the time was fine and stable. He showed no signs, I had the nurse flush the leg, but he just died. Dead." Derek kissed Meredith gently on the lips.

"This stuff happens and you could not have done anything. Listen, you are stressed. You have ten hours left in your shift. I do too, so why don't we go back to your place. Take a shower, eat some dinner and go to sleep. I love you." Derek ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her cheek.

"I love you too." Meredith kissed him back. "I better go; I have to get back to work."

Meredith and Derek walked to the nurse's station.

Derek responded, "Well, I don't have any surgeries scheduled right now. So I told Bailey, I would help out down here."

Meredith looked over the files and compared them to the waiting list. "Well, it looks like Alex has a dehydration epidemic in four and sutures on the floor. I can take the next case numbers seven, nine, and eleven. You can take case numbers eight, ten and twelve. Let me know if you get paged."

"Alright Princess Grey." Derek smirked as he walked away.

Meredith looked at him and smiled. She proceeded to do her first three cases. One was a baby who needed a CT, so it took her two hours to get to her patients. She felt bad, but knew that was what people risked when they needed to go to the ER and it was not a high risk situation.

Meredith got a call from Bailey to scrum in on a simple medical surgery. It was simple, but a three hour at least surgery. It made time go faster. Now she only had five hours left, so she decided to meet Christina for lunch in the cafeteria. After that she took a few labs, helped suture in the pit and watched Bailey's son for fifteen minutes.

When the shift was over she met Derek outside of the locker room. Derek decided to order some carryout and meet Meredith back at the house.

Note: Ok all!!! That is all for now, I hope it was not boring I just wanted to make a medical story. Don't worry, there will be much more Derek/Meredith stories. I hope you enjoy and please review!!!!


	7. From This Moment

**Hey all you fanfic lovers!!!I hope you like this chapter.**

**Love, J**

**ATTENTION: This next chapter takes place about a month later. **

Meredith woke up to the sound of her alarm. This was the first day of her seven day vacation. She would have slept in, but Derek was going to come over and bring her some coffee. He had the day off and they were going to spend the day together.

Meredith got up and showered. She then slid on a pair of cute panties (for Derek), jeans, and a cute long sleeved emerald colored sweater. She ran down the stairs where Izzie was baking. A week ago she had baked so many muffins that she had to take some to Joe for more counter space.

Izzie saw Meredith walk into the kitchen, "Hey, it's not what it looks like."

"You're making brownies." Meredith said with a giggle. She then took one off the counter, but Izzie smacked her hand away.

"You have not had breakfast; there is a plate of pancakes that were made two minutes ago for you over there." She pointed to plate on the counter.

Meredith began to butter and put syrup on her pancakes. "Izzie, how are you? I've been so worried."

Izzie eyes had a sad, but comforting look in her face. "I'm ok. I just like baking. Things are better, but they aren't the same."

Meredith went to put her arm around her friend. "You and I, we are going to go eat and watch a movie tomorrow. My treat and I won't take no for an answer."

Izzie smiled, "That would be great Meredith."

Izzie and Meredith spent about forty-five minutes talking before Derek came. They finished the coffee and went out for the day. It made Meredith smile when she saw that Derek brought a Hot Chocolate just for Izzie. He was so thoughtful, sweet, kind and he had a nice ass.

Derek escorted Meredith to the car, even opening the door for her. She buckled her seatbelt and turned to Derek, "So, what are we up to today?"

"Well, I thought we would go to the mall and maybe walk around. Do some shopping, then we could grab some lunch. Then I thought, maybe we could take a nap, and then we could see how we feel after that." Derek told her. He said nap in the most guilty of tones.

"Well, that sounds like a plan to me. I have a few things that I could manage to grab from the mall." Meredith leaned in and their lips inched closer.

"Really? Well, me too. Did you know you look beautiful today? You kinda, look like the love of my life." Their lips touched and Derek brushed her hair. They separated and Derek began to drive.

Meredith was quiet for the rest of the car ride. She was not mad, upset, but frozen from the kiss. No man before Derek had been able to take her breath away and it amazed her.

When they entered the mall, Derek took her hand in his. They walked into a few stores. Derek bought a tie, sweater and socks. Meredith helped pick out the sweater and she loved it. Derek wanted to go into the store with all of the electronics, so Meredith said that she had to go pick up surprise. They set a time and decided to meet then.

Meredith entered a beautiful looking lingerie store. She looked around and decided that this was where she would get Derek's surprise. She circled racks of beautiful silk pieces of lingerie. She set her eyes on a mini black negligee. There was a white silk ribbon tied in the front. Black panties came with it. She knew that it was a rather scandalous number, but Derek would appreciate it. While in the store, she purchased a body spray, lotion and a bubble bath kit.

At twelve thirty, Meredith and Derek met outside of the toy store.

"I got you something, but I can't show you yet." Meredith said as she leaned in to kiss him.

Derek kissed her and they decided to enter the toy store. As they walked through it they looked at the toys for all ages. Meredith's heart melt when she saw a little toddler girl playing with a baby doll that was still in the package. In a baby voice, she turned to her mother and said, "Mommy, look! Baby!"

Meredith's heart melted a bit more and she looked at Derek with pouty lips. She loved looking at the toys and the little children so excited over them.

Just then, a little boy bumped into Derek and the boy apologized saying, "I'm sorry sir,"

Derek patted his head and responded by saying, "That's alright little man." The young boy ran off. Derek looked at Meredith.

"We better go; this place is just making me more toxic." Meredith laughed and led Derek out of the door.

Derek and Meredith shopped around for a while longer. They then went out to lunch and took a walk through the park. Meredith was excited; this was the first time she would be with Derek during the holidays. Christmas was still six months away, but she was still ecstatic. This was going to be the first time in years she looked forward to the holidays.

Derek and Meredith walked into her home and placed there bags in the corner of her room. Derek sat on the edge of the bed and reached for Meredith's hand. Meredith leaned in and kissed him. "I'll be right back; I have a present for you." Meredith quickly grabbed one of the shopping bags and hurried into the restroom. She put on the lingerie and put her hair down to flow on her shoulders. She sprayed herself with body spray and returned to the bedroom.

"Wow." Derek's draw dropped. He reached for Meredith's arm and pulled her onto his lap. Now she was straddling him. He ran his fingers through her long hair. "You're beautiful."

"I love you Derek and I want you." Meredith could barely contain herself. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt. She ran her fingers up and down his body.

"I love you too Meredith." He began to take off her new panties with her help. He then laid her down onto the bed. His body lay onto hers. He began to kiss her chest and moved to her lips. He loved her and that could never change. With a quick gesture he entered her. They're bodies were joined as one.

When they had finished, Meredith and Derek laid in bed together. Meredith had fallen asleep in Derek's arms. Derek loved watching her sleep; there was something about it that made him smile. Today was different though. He had known for a while that Meredith was the one he would marry. She was his breath of fresh air and the time that had spent apart, never made that feeling go away.

Derek kissed the back of her head. He removed himself from the bed, got dressed and went downstairs.

In the Kitchen, George and Izzie were talking.

"Hello Bed head." Izzie said with a smirk on her face.

Derek looked in the mirror and saw how messy his hair was. He quickly brushed his hair back and grabbed a glass of water.

"Hey guys." He sat at the table with them.

"So, you and Meredith seemed to have had a good afternoon. George heard, luckily I just got in from the store." Izzie said with a smirk.

"Yes, we did. Can I ask you a question?" Derek said seeming somewhat nervous.

"Sure." They both said in unison.

"Meredith is special to me. I know that we have only been back together or a few months, but she is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to propose." Derek smiled. "I love her, I have since the moment I met her. I had a few roadblocks, but still. I love her."

George and Izzie smiled.

"Well, when do you want to propose?" Izzie said.

"Well, not right away. I don't want to freak her out. I was thinking at Christmas time. I know it's far away, but I want it to be amazing. I don't want to rush her into things either." Derek replied.

"That is such a great idea. She is so excited about Christmas this year. That is the best time to do it." Izzie seemed really excited.

"Yeah, that is a great idea. It's not too early to plan either." George was happy that Meredith was going to be happy.

"Well, I'm glad that you both think this is good. I was a little nervous. I was thinking that maybe in a few months you two could go ring shopping with me. "Derek said.

"Sure we can." George said. He looked at his watch, "Well, I have to get going. I'm helping Burke this evening with a surgery. George grabbed his things and went out the door.

Izzie heard a buzzer go off and she went to get her last batch of cookies out of the oven.

"Well, I better go wake her up. We are going to dinner. It's going to be hard keeping this secret from her for six months." Derek said as Izzie smiled back.


	8. Suddenly I see

**Ok, I hope you all still like this story, because I have quite a few ideas that will be played out in the coming chapters….**

**Suddenly I see**

Four months later………

Derek, George and Izzie were standing outside of Carson's Jewelers. They all three took a deep breath.

"Meredith update?" Derek said.

"She is leaving the hospital in an hour, then off to the nursing home to see her mother." Izzie said, while looking at her watch.

They all three walked into the little shop. They were greeted by a sales woman named Cara.

"How may I help you today?" Cara said in a very sweet voice.

"Well, these are my friends George and Izzie. We are looking for the perfect engagement ring for my girlfriend Meredith." Derek responded.

"Well, I am sure that we can find you one here. I'm glad you brought company; it is always great to have someone who can tell you what they think. Do they know Meredith very well?" She asked.

"They are her roommates." Derek said.

"Well that's good. Let me show you what I have." She walked the trio to a counter where several rings were pulled out. With a lot of Izzie's help, Derek settled on a platinum ring with a princess shaped diamond.

"Derek, she is going to flip. Seriously." Izzie said with excitement.

"Seriously?" Derek replied. He started to feel a knot in his stomach. He could not wait for the month to pass so he could pop the question to Meredith.

"Well, you got the ring and you have a girl. So you are pretty much set until you pop the question." George said in an awkward tone. He had never helped anyone prepare to propose. He knew Meredith would say yes, but it made him nervous for Derek. They all knew how much Derek and Meredith had struggled to get together and all they needed was happiness.

Later that night, Meredith and Izzie sat in the kitchen over cookies and hot chocolate. Izzie remained tightlipped about the proposal.

"So, what did you do on your day off.?" Meredith asked Izzie in a curious tone.

"Well, I did some shopping with George. Then we went to lunch." Izzie said trying not to disclose anymore information.

"But I thought George said he was going to lunch with his parents." Meredith said. She was pretty sure this is what George had told her.

"Oh, he did. But then he ate again with me." Izzie said quickly. "So, what did you do today? I mean after work and seeing your mother."

"I just grabbed some groceries and took a nap. I did three loads of laundry. Oh and you're pink shirt with the beads is in my room."

"Thanks. So Meredith how are things with you and McDreamy?" Izzie said. She promised Derek that she would try to make comments to Meredith about their relationship. He wanted the proposal to be perfect and Izzie and George told him this would be a good way to ensure the events went as planned.

"Great. He just makes me so smiley and happy. I mean every time I see him I get butterflies. Then I see him with kids and I practically wish we could just start a family right there and then. I don't want to rush things, but I'm just so ready." Meredith smiled. "He's everything."

Izzie got tears in her eyes. She knew that Meredith was speaking with her heart. "Wow Mer, you really love him. I mean he loves you so much. You're really lucky."

"I know."

Meredith began to stir her drink. "So Izzie, what do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't know. What do you want?" Izzie asked.

Meredith giggled. "I have everything I would ever need. I have great friends, a good job and a wonderful boyfriend."

"Well, I'm going to go watch a movie in my room. Want to come?"

"Sure, what movie?" Meredith said while she took the plates to the sink.

"The new Julia Roberts one." Izzie said lifting the DVD up.

"Oh, I heard that was good. Let's go start it."

The girls went up with stairs. The phone rang and Meredith went to get it.

"Hello."

"Hello is Meredith Grey available?"

"This is Meredith Grey."

"Ms. Grey, this is Nancy Lancaster. I work at the home where your mother is staying. She has been admitted to the hospital. It's not looking to good."

"What happened?"

"Well, she began to spike a fever about two hours ago. She then became confused and then she passed out. They took her straight to Seattle Grace Hospital."

"Ok, I'll be right there."

Meredith hung up the phone and ran upstairs. She told Izzie what had happened. Izzie offered to come with her, but Meredith said she should go alone. She told her to page Derek and let him know that Meredith would in the hospital with her mother. That way Derek could come to check in when he got out of surgery.

Meredith grabbed her keys and headed for the door. It was raining and Meredith felt like it was the longest drive of her life. She knew her mother needed her right now and she could not get there fast enough.

**Alright, I know that was not my best chapter. But I struggled to write it. But please review!!! I have already started the Next chapter!!!**


	9. Pieces

When Meredith arrived at the hospital, the Chief was waiting for her.

"Hey, Meredith. I'm sorry; it's not looking to good. She has had a stroke and she is rather weak. She is in room 436 if you want to go see her.

Meredith walked down to the hall and saw her mom lying in bed, attached to a bunch of machines. Meredith felt tears in her eyes instantly. She had known her mother was sick, but was never prepared to see her like this. She sat with her mother for four hours. Hand in hand they sat while Meredith prayed she would wake up.

Derek walked in the room. He put his hands on Meredith and began to message her shoulders. She began to cry and he kneeled by her side. Derek sat with Meredith until his pager went off again. He wished he could have ignored it, but he was needed in OR One.

Meredith got up from her chair and sat next to her mother in the hospital bed. She held her mothers hand and brushed her hair.

"Mom, remember when I was little. You worked a lot, but it never hurt me. I understood. You made me who I am today." Meredith cried, but giggled a little. "I'm just as cautious and reserved as you. I'm ok with that, because you made me a better person. I love you Mom."

Meredith got back into the chair by the bed. She continued to watch her mother for the next few hours.

By the next morning Meredith was tired. She got up and got a coffee and went back to her chair. She was supposed to be at the hospital to work in an hour, but the Chief knew that was not going to happen.

Suddenly, the Machines that were keeping the one and only Ellis Grey alive were sounding like crazy. The nurses and Alex ran into the room. They checked all of her monitors and did everything they could. Meredith backed into the doorway unsure of what to do. She was a doctor, surely she could help. But she couldn't. Her mother was DNR.

Alex choked on his words as he said, "Time of Death 9:45 AM"

He quickly signed a piece of paper and headed over to Meredith. He gave her a hug.

"Meredith, I'm so sorry, but I just…"

"You tried." Meredith hugged him back.

"I'll page Dr.Shepard. He should be getting out of surgery soon and I'll send him to find you right away." Alex patted Meredith on the back and gave Meredith space to be with her mother for one last time.

Meredith went back into the room and kissed her mother's hair. She seemed so peaceful now. Still, Meredith could not do anything but cry. She finally calmed down and staff members came to take her mother away.

She went to the locker room. She sat on a bench in silence for about twenty-minutes until Derek came in. He went over to her and sat beside her. He had never seen her like this. It had made him sick to his stomach when she was upset that he chose Addison. But this made him feel even worse. He knew that he could not make this better. So instead, he just pulled her into his arms.

After a few minutes of silence, Derek lifted his head, "Is there anything I can get you? What about coffee, food or anything?"

Meredith sat up, "I think we need to slow down. Take some time away from each other. I can't be around you or anyone right now."

Derek was afraid by what she meant. "Ok, do you want me to come by later?"

Meredith grabbed her things and turned around for the door, "No. I need a brake from us. I can't be with you right now. I'm Sorry." With those words, she left.

Derek stood there still. He did not know what he should say or do. He knew that she was fragile right now. He knew she probably did not mean it. But he was not going to chase after her when she was like this. So, he called Izzie and let her know what happened. He then returned to work,


	10. There Will Come a Day

Meredith walked into the door of her home about an hour later. She remembers sitting in the parking lot of Seattle Grace for about twenty minutes before she even put the key in the ignition.

She sat her belongings on a nearby table and walked up the stairs. Izzie soon followed her into her bedroom. Meredith sat on her bed and stared straight ahead.

Izzie grabbed her friend's hand. "Meredith you're going to get through this. We are going to get through this. You helped me and I'm going to get you through this. Derek and George and Christina and all of us are going to get you through this."

"No Izzie. Derek is not getting me through this. I ended it with Derek. It's over." Meredith said wiping a tear away.

"Meredith, I'm here for you. But when you feel better, you need to talk to Derek." Izzie said.

"No, I don't. I need to focus on my mother's death. My mother is dead and there is nothing I can do about it. Now if you could just hand me the phone I can make the appropriate phone calls." Meredith grabbed a pen and paper from her night stand.

"Who do you have to call?" Izzie was curious. She knew now, what it was like for Meredith to try and help her when Denny died.

"I have to call her attorney and get the funeral set up. I need to just call a few people." Meredith said in a frozen tone.

"Ok. Well, let me know if you need anything. I'm going to go get you some water and a sandwich and I need you to eat it. Got it?" Izzie said but Meredith was already waiting for the person on the other end to answer.

Izzie went down to the kitchen. She made the sandwich and took it to Meredith. Meredith ate it, but said very few words for the few hours after. Izzie tried to stay by her friend's side, but she needed to be alone.

Two days later the funeral for Ellis Grey was held. It seemed as if half of the hospital was there. Dr. Webber, Dr. Bailey, Derek, Burke, George, Izzie, and Christina attended. Meredith sat in the front row, trying her hardest not to cry. Izzie and Christina sat on both sides of her, holding her hands. Derek sat two rows behind her.

The Wake was held at Meredith's home. Izzie baked three batches of cookies, two cakes, three batches of brownies and a cheesecake. Burke and Christina brought a tray of cold cuts and rolls. Everyone who came brought a lot of food, because that is supposed to help.

Meredith greeted everyone while putting on a happy face. Although Izzie and George took charge of making sure everything ran smoothly, Meredith could not help making sure everything was ok in the kitchen.

"Meredith, we can get this." Izzie said trying to get Meredith out of the kitchen.

"Can you stop? Please? I need to do this, so you can go and talk and socialize. But I need to do this. I need to keep busy and I need to be alone. I'm sorry, but I need to be alone." Meredith picked up a stalk of celery and began to cut it.

"Ok, if you need us we will be out there." Izzie walked out.

A few minutes later, Meredith heard someone walk in. "Izzie, I promise I'm gonna be…"

She turned around and there he was. He was standing there and it broke her heart. He walked over to her and removed the knife and celery from her hand.

"Derek." She tried not to show anger, but it came through. He had done nothing wrong

"Meredith, don't do this. You know you don't want to. I know this is hard on you and I want to be here for you and get you through it. I just need you to talk to me." He put his arm around her.

"I can't talk to you right now, maybe later tonight, but not now." She picked up the tray of veggies and walked out of the kitchen.

He was left standing there. As she walked out he watched her hair flow with her. She was beautiful and he loved her. He needed her and they needed each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night after everyone was done cleaning up from the rough day, Derek helped George take extra chairs back down to the basement. Meredith helped dry dishes in the kitchen with Izzie.

Derek stopped by the kitchen, "Meredith, I'm going to take this chair back to the office. I'll be in your room if you want to talk."

Meredith shivered, "Okay, I'll be up in a few. Let me just clean up."

Meredith had not cried all day. She had not even cried since the moment her mother died. Her friends were worried about her, she was so quiet.

After a few minutes Izzie finally said, "Meredith we have this under control down here."

"Okay." Meredith slowly headed up the stairs.

When she reached her room, Derek was sitting at the end of her bed.

"Meredith." He looked at her and reached for her hand.

"I'm….I…I just…." She could not get the words out. She began to sob and he took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Meredith. I'm sorry that this happened. I love you." He kissed her forehead as she cried. He knew that this was not the kind of pain that healed or went away.

"I love you Derek. I'm so sorry. I just didn't know what to do. I though shutting you out would make sense." She cried as she spoke. "It made it worse. I need you."

"I know. I need you too. I love you Meredith." He reached for her hand.

As she began to cry some more, he pulled her further onto the bed. They fell asleep together.

**OK….I hope this worked for all of you readers!!!!! I could not let them have too much space!!!**


	11. This Christmas Eve

**Hey all!!! I'm so sorry that I have not updated, I have been super busy, but here we go!!!**

A short time has passed since the funeral of Ellis Grey. It was now the morning of Christmas Eve and Derek was eager for the evening to come. Meredith and Derek had spent the past two days on call.

Meredith had just finished off a major surgery with Dr. Bailey. She went to scrub out, when George came in.

"Hey George."

"Hey Mer. What are you up to tonight?" George was being as casual as possible.

"Well, I should be out of here by 9 am, so I'm hoping to go with Izzie to finish Christmas Shopping." Meredith said as she took of her cap.

"What did you get Izzie? I got her a sweater." George said.

"I got her a new cookbook and a belt she wanted from Kohl's." Meredith said. "I better get going. I need to get some sutures done and hopefully, I can be on my way."

"See you later Meredith." George said as he began to scrub in for Derek's surgery.

"Bye."

Just as Meredith opened the door, Derek came in.

"Hey"

"Hi." Meredith said. He made her weak at the knees. "I'm heading out in a little while. Will I see you later?"

"Yes. I should be home by noon. But I can't come over until six.' He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I love you Meredith Grey."

"Mmm, I love you too Derek Shepard." Meredith left the room and headed to the Pit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the house, Izzie was prepping for the big night. She was cleaning, so that Meredith would not have to when she got off work. She made a few phone calls and everything was lined up.

"Izzie, I'm home! Are you ready to go shopping?"

Izzie came down the stairs. "Yeah, I am. How was work?"

"It was alright. I scrubbed in on three surgeries in the past two days. One was with Addison. Which went surprisingly well, so I am glad."

"Wow, well that is good. You scrubbed in with Addison and got to do three surgeries because people are really stupid during the holidays. Lucky brat!!" Izzie put her coat on, while laughing.

The two friends went shopping for a few hours. That evening, Meredith was in the living room putting a few presents under the tree, when Derek came in with an overnight bag. He walked over to her and kissed her gently.

"Hey, you ready for dinner?" Meredith said as she put her hands on Derek's waist. "Only, it is just you and I. George and Callie are out shopping and seeing a movie. Izzie and Christina are wrapping and baking over at Christina and Burke's. Also, Alex is at home in Iowa."

"Well, that's too bad. So shall we ear?"

"We shall." Meredith said as she walked into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek and Meredith finished dinner and they cleaned up the kitchen together. Derek was a little nervous, but he was excited. The one thing he was not expecting was snow flurries. He just thought that added to the element of surprise

"So, how would you feel about taking a walk?" Derek said as he handed Meredith her coat."

"Sure, that would be nice. Let me grab my scarf and gloves and we can do that" Meredith went to the foyer of the home and Derek followed. He put on his coat and gloves, then adjusted Meredith's scarf.

"Come on Beautiful." He kissed her nose and led her through the door.

They walked hand-in-hand through a park down the street from Meredith's home. When they reached the middle of the park they came across an area with a lot of white Christmas lights and a wooden arch.

"Oh, Derek this is beautiful." Meredith looked in amazement around the park. The lights glistened perfectly and she noticed they were standing under the arch. Derek took her other hand in hers. He got down on one knee.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Meredith began to smile and tears began to well up.

"Meredith Elizabeth Grey, I love you with all of my heart. We have had a lot of ups and downs, but I can't imagine my life without you. I love you. I love your hair, your fists, and your heart. I love everything about you. I don't want to live another moment without you. Meredith, will you marry me?" Derek opened the small box with the ring inside.

"Yes, I will marry you Derek." Meredith began to cry tears of joy. He placed the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her. A moment later Izzie, George and Christina walked out clapping from the trees.


	12. Jingle Bell Rock

**HEY ALL!!!! So I hope you are all very happy that out dearest Meredith said yes!!! I hope you like this new chapter…I did not mean to take so long to update!!! Well here goes nothing…..**

Meredith woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. It was Christmas morning and she had almost forgotten about the Christmas gift Derek had given her. She turned over and kissed Derek's head and got out of bed.

"Derek, Merry Christmas. Now wake up!" She pulled the covers up and a groggy Derek turned over.

Derek reached for her arm, "Five more minutes?"

"No, we have to help Izzie get ready for lunch and open presents with everyone." Meredith leaned down and kissed Derek tenderly.

"Well, can we at least make this Christmas a little more Merry." Derek tried to pull her on top of him, but she giggled and pulled away.

"No, now come on."

Derek and Meredith got ready then went to join their friends in the living room"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch and opening presents. George, Callie and Izzie went over to the O'Malley household. Derek and Meredith had the house to themselves.

"So, Derek we need to talk." Meredith said as she teased Derek by licking a candy cane.

"Yes, babe." Derek said, basically trying to not rip her clothes off.

"I think that since we are engaged. We should not have sex until the wedding night. I mean we are going to be together for the rest of our lives and I want every single time to be special." Meredith was serious, but Derek looked shocked.

"Meredith, are you sure? Us…not have sex? But we are so good at it." Derek said and Meredith threw a pillow at him.

"Yes, I am sure. My pants are staying on." She leaned down to kiss his pouty lips.

"Ok, fine. I can go without sex for a while." Derek said and kissed her back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. I love you

**Ok all here goes another one!!!!**

Two months had passed since the no-sex deal.

Meredith walked down one of the hallways of the hospital and she ran into Alex.

"Hey Meredith, Dr. Shepard is looking for you." He handed her a file and went on his way.

"Oh, thanks Alex." She looked through the file and saw a small post-it.

_Mer-Muffin,_

_Meet me in the on-call room at noon. _

_Love,_

_Derek_

It was 5 minutes until she had to meet him there, so she headed towards the elevator. When she got off on the floor she needed she turned right and followed in the direction of the on-call room.

When she went in, Derek was sitting on a small chair in the corner reading the paper.

"Well, what was so important that I had to be here at twelve sharp?" Meredith said as she walked closer to him.

Derek stood up and put his hands around her waist. "Well, I was in surgery and I realized that we have not seen each other more than once in the past two days. So, I wanted to sneak a quick look at your face." He kissed her in between words. "I can't wait to marry you."

"I can't wait to marry you either." She said. "But I will not have sex with you until our wedding night."

Derek looked rather disappointed. "Ok, well that is ok. Because we made a deal."

"We did make a deal." Meredith said separating herself from Derek. "But you will be glad to know that the planning so far is going very well."

"I am excited and very happy to know. Did we get the hall for the reception?" Derek asked. He and Meredith had gone to look at a few halls as soon as they became engaged, since they wanted to get married that June.

"We have it. We just have to send a check over there in the morning. I also called the photographer on Dilbert Street and they are going to call us back with an estimate. They shot pictures for my friend Kelly's wedding last year and she gets a free t-shirt for everyone she recommends."

"Lucky Kelly." He kissed Meredith one more time, before letting go of her arm. "Well I will send the check tomorrow. Then I will call the hotel right next door and see what deals they can give us for guests. I also want to see if the sweet is available. You know, for the wedding night." Meredith smiled, because Derek was so excited for the wedding.

"You just need a bed or a hard surface." Meredith giggled.

"Oh, you are right on the money there. But I want this to be one of the best days and nights of your life. But I have to get going. I have a surgery in twenty-minutes that Alex is meeting me for. Do you want to get some dinner tonight?" Derek said, staring into her piercing eyes.

"I can't. I told Christina and Izzie I would go to a movie with them tonight." Meredith said as she wiped an eyelash from her eye.

"Well, what about lunch tomorrow?" Derek replied.

"Sorry baby, but we are going dress shopping tomorrow. Then lunch or lunch before. Either way we are going to shop and get a nice lunch. But I can do dinner tomorrow." Meredith said as she tried to make it up to her fiancé.

"Dinner sounds great. I hope you have fun tonight and tomorrow. Now I better go. Mr. Hartford's brain is not going to heal by itself. I love you and be really safe" He kissed Meredith quickly on the lips and went on his way.

Meredith stood in the now empty room, wondering to herself how she got to be so lucky.


	14. Girls in White Dresses

Izzie, Christina and Callie were all sitting around sipping on champagne while sitting in the Dressing room of the bridal shop. Meredith had taken at least twenty dresses in to the fitting room with her and so far none of them were "the dress."

"Meredith, seriously the last one was perfect. They are all perfect." Christina said as she looked through a bridal magazine. "Besides why does it matter? He is just going to rip it off you as soon as you guys get into your suite."

"Christina." Callie said as she was fighting back laughter. They had all become much better friends in the past months and Callie was going to be a bridesmaid.

"Meredith wants her dress to be perfect. This is her big day." Izzie said through the curtain as she zipped one up for Meredith.

Meredith came out in a dress that looked like something from the eighties. "This is not it."

Izzie tried her best to fight off the laughter. Callie beat her to it, when she laughed so hard that she snorted the champagne.

"That needs to be burned in a fire. Next." Christina said as she went back to her magazine. The girls had already picked out their bridesmaid dresses. They were almost identical to the blue on the Tiffany's boxes. They dresses were halters and had a little diamond broach where the neckline ended.

Meredith went back into the dressing room. She knew the pile of dresses was getting small and she was worried that they would have to go somewhere else. When she slid on the new dress she felt different.

Izzie came in and zipped the dress up. "Oh Meredith, this is amazing. You look stunning."

Meredith walked out of the dressing room and onto the pedestal. All three of the girls just looked at her in silence. The dress was strapless and the perfect pure white. The dress was designed with a lace fabric and there was an off-white ribbon around the waist. The dress flowed perfectly.

"This is the one. I have to have this one." Meredith said as she felt a tear come from her eye.

"Meredith I love it." Christina said.

"You have to get this one." Callie said as she stood up to look at the dress.

"Now I need to get a veil." Meredith said as the sales lady brought a selection up to her. She picked one that was just perfect. It was not too long or too short and it would be perfect no matter how she wore her hair.

"Let's leave here and go get your shoes. Since you do not need to worry about alterations. Shoes can be the way of celebrating that your dress is already perfect." Christina said as she took another sip of champagne.

**Ok all!!! I hope that was good. I had a lot of fun picking out the dress Meredith would pick. More to come soon!!!**


	15. Streets of Heaven

**OK EVERYONE!!! We are not quite to the wedding yet, but it is coming and I'm planning it so that it might be a two part…..but maybe one. It depends…hope you like this chapter and as always PLEASE REVIEW…your comments keep me inspired.**

Derek walked down the hall of Seattle Grace hospital. He knew he had to report to Meredith on the news of Molly. A young girl whom Meredith had taken care of a little less then a year before. Molly was admitted two months before, when she was having constant headaches. Molly had a brain tumor and Derek was doing the best he could.

"You paged me?" Meredith said as she approached Derek.

"I just got back the CT and MRI on Molly. The scan show that the tumor is growing." Derek said hanging his head.

"Wow. What about the chemo? I mean this little girl is having a tough time. Her parents are not even around." Meredith said trying not to get upset.

"I know, but the chemo is not working and there is not a lot we can do. I might have to operate today. Interested in scrubbing in?" Derek said as he brushed a piece of Meredith's hair away from her eyes.

"Sure. I'm going to go talk to her. She sits in that room all alone." Meredith rushed off to Molly's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Meredith got to Molly's room, the little girl was sleeping. The meds had been making her tired and she was getting very weak from the Chemo. Meredith knew that Derek could help her and that there was a great chance he could save her if he operated soon.

Meredith pulled a chair next to the bed. She red the paper for an hour until Derek came in.

"We are going to operate in the morning. She needs time for the medicine to get out of her system." He pulled a chair up to the other side of the bed.

"I just want to sit here with her for a while. I know my shift is off, but nobody comes to see her. She is just a ray of sunshine and nobody else seems to notice."

"I know. She is a fighter. You will make a great mother Meredith." Derek said as he put his head in his hands. He was tired and wanted to rest up for the surgery tomorrow.

"Thanks. You are going to be a great father too." Meredith smiled. She looked back at Molly. It started with a little girl being brought in by an abusive babysitter and turned into a girl getting handed over to foster care. Meredith did not understand how parents could abuse their kids and then hand them over to an abusive babysitter.

_Hello God, it's me again. 2:00 a.m., Room 304.  
Visiting hours are over, time for our bedside tug of war.  
This sleeping child between us may not make it through the night.  
I'm fighting back the tears as she fights for her life.  
Well, it must be kind of crowded,  
On the streets of Heaven.  
So tell me: what do you need her for?_

Derek had fallen asleep in the chair across from her. She knew that he would never leave her or the children they would have together. She then looked at Molly. A little girl whom had done nothing wrong and is fighting just to survive.

_She's much too young to be on her own:  
Barely just turned seven.  
So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?_

Meredith awoke from a nap to find Derek talking to an older women right outside of the door. She walked out to find a women of mid forties.

"Dr. Grey, this is Fiona McClaine. She is Molly's aunt." Derek said with a particular sparkle in his eye.

"Dr. Meredith Grey." Meredith said shaking Fiona's hand.

"Fiona is here to help Molly through this." Derek said it in a positive way. "I'm going to leave you two alone to talk. Dr. Grey would you mind updating Fiona on how much fun Molly is? She already knows the hard stuff and the news on the cancer." Derek walked away.

"Our parents did not raise my sister to treat Molly like this. Cara and Ron are Molly's parents. They got into drugs and then they had Molly. It was just one big disaster and they shut everyone out." Fiona said fighting back tears. "If I had known it was this bad, if any of our family knew they would have fought for Molly."

"Mrs. McClaine, Molly is very sick. But Dr. Shepard and I are going to try and do the best we can." Meredith handed Fiona a tissue.

"My husband and I have contacted an attorney. We want to adopt Molly and take her back home to New Jersey. She has a lot of family there and she has not seen them since she was a baby. Please, make her better. I know she is really sick, but she has a family that loves her and wants to make her happy." Meredith wanted to cry at this point. "What is she like?" Fiona asked.

"She is perfect and she amazes everyone here everyday. She smiles all of the time." Meredith said. Meredith had realized how much time she had spent with Molly every time that she was in the hospital. "Let me think. She loves fairytales and princesses. Her favorite color is pink and she hates purple popsicles."

"Wow, for a surgeon you spent a lot of time with her." Fiona said in amazement. "What else?"

"Well, I spent a lot of time with her. I came in on breaks and would come to visit on my days off. "She loves dolls and her favorite movie is The Secret Garden. She loves when you tell her stories and since she lost her hair she counts the days on a little pink calendar that she has not had hair." Meredith said. "She will love it with you. I know it. Just let us try to make her better."

"We will." Fiona hugged Meredith. "Thank you. We just want her home so that she can live a normal and happy life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith went to scrub in on the surgery. Christina ran into the room.

"Hey Meredith, is that Molly in there?" Christina asked as she helped fix Meredith's mask.

"Yes it is. We are going to try to remove the tumor. Derek….Dr. Shepard says it is fully accessible and this could determine whether or not Molly is going to be ok." Meredith said nervously.

"Well, good luck. I will be thinking about you in there. I really want her family to be happy with her. She deserved it. Well I have to go; Bailey has me in the Pit. Bye Mer." Christina quickly exited.

"Bye" Meredith said as she headed into the operating room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright everyone, it is a beautiful morning to save lives. Lets get to work." Derek winked at Meredith.

The procedure ran smoothly.

"Dr. Shepard, do you need more traction?" Meredith said as she held onto the magnifier.

"No, I've got it. So what are you going to do when Molly leaves?" Derek said knowing that Meredith had bonded with this little girl.

"Suggesting that she is ok, it will be hard. But I'm happy for her; she actually has somebody that loves her." Meredith said as she handed patted the blood on the out layers of the little girl's head.

"Well Dr, Grey. I have removed one hundred percent of this tumor. If we can get her in to observation and in a few weeks we should know if the cancer is back." Derek smiled at Meredith through the mask. "The cancer did not appear to have any roots, so let's hope we got it out of the princess."

"Well done Dr. Shepard." Meredith winked at him. She had a good feeling that Molly would be ok. Molly was going to New Jersey to be loved by the family that would change her life.


	16. spoilers and such

Spoilers and Such

Alright before I post another chapter I just wanted to make a few notes.

First off, I have thought about MER/DER adopting Molly, but I doubt that would happen because Molly's aunt and family in New Jersey really wants to love her and adopt her. But you never know if I will feel like changing the storyline. What I can promise you is that Molly will be just fine. Meredith is too attached to her.

Second, the song that was used in the last chapter was "Streets of Heaven", by Sherrie Austin and it is a tearjerker!!! That is where I got the inspiration for the chapter and to bring Molly back.

Now, I felt like I would add a few spoilers to the mix, so here we go.

Spoilers::

Addison and Meredith will have some very delightful bonding time.

Expect a possible bachelorette party. The girls will go out and you will be surprised by a guest.

Derek has some pre-wedding jitters.

Callie gets some exciting new, but this might change things for George

…..**Alright, that is all I can give you for now. Maybe I will continue to drop spoilers here and there. **

**PS::Get excited, a chapter should be up within the next few days!!!!**


	17. Have a Little Faith in Me

**Hey all here is the chapter I promised all of you.**

Meredith walked into work on Monday morning with her coffee in hand. Derek had the morning off and he was planning on getting his tuxedo fit with Burke. Meredith never thought she would obsess over her own wedding one day, but she found herself nervous that the tuxedo Derek would pick would be awful.

She walked into the locker room, and George noticed right away, "Why so nervous?"

"Derek and Burke are picking out their tuxedos today. I just hope they aren't hideous."

"My boyfriend and your fiancé are shopping together? All of this wedding hype is going to make me McVomit." Christina said as she closed her locker.

"Oh, Christina. You're just shocked by all of the happiness in the air." George said as he pulled his scrub top over his white men's tank.

Bailey walked in before Christina could even respond. "Alright, Grey you are with Dr. Montgomery. Karev you are with me. Yang you are in with Dr. Torres. O'Mally that leaves you with the pit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Meredith walked up to Dr. Montgomery she was greeted with a smile.

"Hey Dr. Grey. How are you?" Addison said.

"I'm great and yourself?" Meredith said, knowing whole heartedly that Addison was a nice person.

"I'm great. I want to congratulate you on your engagement, you two deserve to be happy together. You really do." Addison smiled and handed Meredith a card. "Open it. Its nothing big but I thought of you two as soon as I saw it."

Meredith opened the card. It was a beautiful congratulations card that was signed, "I wish you two the best. I only wish the best for my friends. Love, Addison." Meredith closed the card.

"Thank you Addison." Addison returned the thank you by hugging Meredith.

"I know it might be soon, but if you ever need anything or a friend. I'm here." Addison said. She was sincere and she wanted to stay friends. She knew Meredith was a great person and so was Derek. Just because they were about to start a new life together she wanted to stay close. She knew that she was over Derek and Derek was over her. But they had all promised to be friends.

"Thank you." Meredith said, realizing that Addison could end up being one of her best friends.

"Anytime. So I have a labor and delivery today. Cecelia Adler, she is at 39 weeks. But I have a C-Section for twins coming up and Adler is six centimeters dilated. So I may have you running back and forth. If I'm in the C-section you might have to deliver. Have you delivered before?" Addison said as she compared the charts.

"Yes, a few times. My first one was with you actually. I have done one by myself too, back in November." Meredith said confidently.

"Well then that is very good news for our patient." Addison said as they shared a laugh. "Meredith?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Addie or Addison when we are away from patients, Bailey or Chief." Addison said as she handed a file off to a nurse.

"Sure thing and same for you. Call me Meredith." She said as she got ready to turn the corner.

Meredith and Addison went to check on their two patients.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie began walking through the ER. Olivia came to her while she was sitting down a chart.

"Dr. Torres, you have a call on line 1 from Mount Roosevelt hospital." Olivia said on her way to the dock.

"Thank you." Callie was expecting this call for quite some time. Callie went to the Nurse's station. She picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Dr. Callie Torres." She said in a tone as she cleared her throat.

"Dr. Torres, this is Dr. Summers from Mount Roosevelt in Maryland. I am calling to tell you that we are interested in having you come work for us. We will fax you over our offer and a contract. If you are interested, then we would like you out her by next month." The man on the other end said.

Callie almost jumped for joy in the middle of the Emergency room. "Oh wow, no I want to take it. I'm all yours. I'll be there. But I was wondering. I have a third year intern who shows great promise, is there anyway you could have him transferred there?" Callie new that the man on the other end understood that George was Callie's boyfriend.

After a few more minutes, Callie hung up the phone. She needed to tell George.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith walked out of the delivery room. This was a high unlike any other in the medical field. She helped bring life into the world and it made her realize how she was more than ready to have a child. She briefly pondered the idea of breaking the no-sex deal. For a brief moment, Meredith wanted to start trying for a child before the wedding. That idea quickly went out the window when she remembered that she had a dress to fit into. She also realized that this was her only time alone with Derek. Once they started their family, they would have to fight for any alone time they could get.

"So, Meredith. How was it?" Addison said as she took her scrub cap off.

"Their little girl is healthy and beautiful. I feel a little sorry for her when she has to go to school and they tease her about the name." Meredith responded.

"Oh No. What did they pick?" Addison asked fearing for the answer

"Suga Icea" Meredith responded avoiding laughter.

"Ouch. Poor thing." Addison said while wrinkling her nose. "You want to grab a coffee together? I don't have a case right now. Therefore you do not have a case."

"Sure." Meredith and Addison headed down to the coffee cart and bought their coffees. They then headed to a table for two surrounded by greenery in the cafeteria.

"So, how have you been?" Meredith asked Addison as she stirred her coffee.

"I've been good. Enjoying the single life, I mean I never realized that it would be good for me. You know?" Addison said, worried that she might have made Meredith uncomfortable.

"That's good. Have you talked to Mark?" Meredith said.

"No, that the great Lord that I haven't. I'm glad to be dating, but I can't be with Mark." Addison said. "You know, I never thought I would be talking so closely to my ex-husbands new fiancé." Both of the women giggled.

"Me either." Meredith giggled back.

Addison and Meredith finished lunch; they went on to do another c-section.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on that day, while George was in the on-call room when Callie walked in.

"George we need to talk." Callie said as George folded up his scrubs.

"Okay, what do we need to talk about?" George said as Callie sat next to him.

"I got a job offer at Mount Roosevelt in Maryland. They want me to come as soon as possible. But I told them I had the most amazing boyfriend. Then they said they would transfer you there too. So would you come? They are willing to continue your internship." Callie said concerned.

"Wow." George new this was a great offer. He loved Callie and wanted to be with her. "I need to think about it. Its so sudden and I don't want to jump to quickly and make a choice."

"Right. Okay, that's fine. Just let me know." Callie said as she left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Addison and Meredith were scrubbing out of a hysterectomy, when Addison's pager began to go off.

"Dr. Montgomer….Addison, would you like me to check on Mrs. Mirtaugh, while you take that page?" Meredith offered.

"No, its Mark. He keeps paging me. I believe he is town and I don't want to see him. He just does not take no for an answer." Addison said while looking at her loud beeper.

"Let me take care of this." Meredith said as she grabbed the pager from Addison's hands. She walked over to one of the phones in the hall, while Addison followed.

"Dr. Sloane, this is Dr. Grey from Seattle Grace. Dr. Montgomery would appreciate it if you would not page her at work unless it has to do with a surgery or something else medical….Oh I see. Well, that certainly is not medical or surgical." Addison tried to hide laughter as Meredith was doing her a big favor. "Dr. Sloane, I am under direct orders from staff, to no longer answer pages from personal numbers." Meredith hung up the phone

"That was hilarious, I can't believe that" Addison could no longer refrain from the laughter.

"Well, I just know that it must be rather frustrating. But it was a lot of fun, so if you ever need me to get rid of a guy. Call me." Meredith said.

"Oh, I will Meredith." Addison replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Meredith went to Derek's trailer. She found Derek sitting on the front porch sipping on a beer.

"Hey you." Derek said as he cleared a spot on the stairs for his number one girl.

"Hey." Meredith said while kissing him on the lips. "How was tux shopping?"

"Oh great, what do you think of green and mauve for the vest?" Derek said with a serious face.

"Derek Shepard, do not even joke like that. I swear if you.." Meredith said as Derek began to laugh. When she was sure that he was kidding she gently hit his arm.

"I had you going there. It went fine and everything is taken care of." He said as Meredith finally sat by him. "How was your day?"

"Good. Exhausting, but really good. I never worked with Addison on all of cases. I even got to deliver a little girl." Meredith said.

"So, My fiancé and my ex-wife like working together. You guys really are becoming friends?" Derek asked.

"Yea, actually we are. I mean, once you guys realized where you stood. It cleared a lot of things up. I like working with her." Meredith said as she put her head on Derek's shoulder.

"So you delivered a little girl?" Derek said. "How was that?"

"Yes, I did. It certainly was a miracle and I can't wait to be the mother." Meredith said, hoping that she was not too cheesy.

"I've always wanted to have a little girl. I mean, I want to have boys too, but I really can't wait to have a little girl." Derek said. "Meredith, I can't wait until we have children."

"Me either. You know, I don't want to wait long into our marriage to start. Is that ok?" Meredith asked.

"I say, we start trying about five or six months into the marriage. That gives us a while to be newlyweds." Derek responded. "Hey, we can practice "trying" tonight." Derek said with a devilish grin.

"Haha, well I like your time frame of trying, but we don't need to practice." Meredith said, shooting down Derek's plea to have sex.

"I tried. So, have you and Izzie been working on the seating arrangement?" Derek asked.

"Yes and I was able to get your family around one table. It was hard, but I did it." Derek was sad that Meredith did not have to worry about getting family around a table. She had an Uncle Sal and Aunt Bernadette that would be there, but that was pretty much it.

"Well, that is good. Hey, I don't want to stress you out about anything, but do you know who you are going to have walk you down the aisle?" Derek asked.

"Nobody, I don't have a father. I do, but he doesn't know me from a whole in the wall. So, I don't need anyone to." Meredith said while trying to be strong.

"Meredith, you should have someone. What about George, Alex or Dr. Webber? They all…"

"Derek stop!" Meredith said fighting back tears. "I don't need anyone. I just don't. The chief and his wife will be there, but it would just be weird. I just don't want…or need anyone."

"I'm sorry babe. I just thought we could talk, but its ok." Derek said reaching for Meredith's hand.

"I'm sorry too. I'm just stressed out and I'm tired. So lets just go to bed." Meredith and Derek walked inside and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, Meredith received an invitation on her locker.

_You are cordially invited to the bachelorette party of Meredith Grey_

_Where: Meredith's home(see attached directions)_

_When: April 15 7:00 PM_

_RSVP by April 11_

_Meredith, be there by 6:30_

Meredith laughed at the note on the bottom. She was excited by the invitation. She was excited when Izzie showed her the guest list. But she asked that Addison's invite be hand delivered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That day, Izzie marched up to the condo of Addison. When the doorbell rang, Addison answered.

"Izzie, how are you?" Addison asked as she put her hair up in a ponytail.

"I'm good. I actually wanted to give you the invitation to Meredith's party. I know it might be a little weird, but you two seem to be great friends." Izzie handed her the invite.

"Thank you so much. I would love to come. Meredith and I have been getting along great, as you know. I'm just so happy for her.


	18. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

_April 11-_

The morning of Meredith's Bridal shower Izzie and Christina were busy running errands. Callie stayed at Meredith's house to put up decorations and clean. They wanted to make sure Meredith did not have to do anything. Meredith walked down the stairs to find Callie dusting a table.

"Hey do you want any help with that?" Meredith said as she picked up a coat from the banister and hung it up.

"Nope, but you should go relax. I put a pot of coffee on the stove for you. Make sure you eat plenty during the party, because we are heading to Joe's after the party." Callie said as she fluffed pillows. "God knows you should not down tequila shots on an empty stomach."

Meredith laughed, "Isn't that the truth? So, what should I wear for this event?"

"Well, we are all dressing up. I personally am going to wear a black dress and heels. Why don't you go get ready?" Callie said ushering her friend up the stair.

Just then Izzie and Christina walked into the house. Burke followed with a huge sheet cake.

"No peeking!" Burke said. He had caught Meredith trying to peek into the box.

"Izzie, while you are in the kitchen making the arrangement, can you preheat the oven to 400 degrees?" Christina said sitting the grocery bags on the table.

"Sure." Izzie said as she put the balloons down. "Hey Meredith, I bought you this nail polish if you want to wear it today." Izzie handed Meredith a small bottle.

"Thanks Iz, I'm going to go shower and get ready." Meredith went up the stairs, leaving all of her friends to get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Meredith got upstairs she took a nice warm shower. She decided that she had plenty of time to get ready so she decided to log online and check her email. In her inbox she found an email from Derek.

_Mer,_

_Hey baby. I miss you. I can't believe we have not seen each other in three days. But, I want you to have a great bridal shower. Be safe at Joe's. I might see you later tonight there if I end up there with the guys after the game. _

_I love you._

_Less then two months and I get to call you my wife._

_Love,_

_Derek._

When Meredith finished the email she replied and then logged off. She loved that Derek would send her emails just to brighten her day.

She did her hair and then her makeup. She then decided to where black pencil skirt, a blouse and a black belt over the waist area. She then put on her most formal pair of black shoes. She knew that by the end of the party they would hurt her feet, but it was well worth it.

She arrived downstairs as the first guests showed up. The guests were all women friends from the hospital. The shower was full of the usual bridal shower games and talking. Meredith loved opening the gifts. A lot of them were items from the registry or lingerie. Although the gifts made Meredith blush, she could not wait to show them to Derek once they were married.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the party Meredith, Christina, Addison, Callie and Izzie went to Joes. Izzie gave Meredith a costume veil to wear so that everybody knew she was no longer single.

"So ladies, I take you are celebrating the last days of Meredith's single life?" Joe said as he wiped the counter. "Tequila anyone?"

Addison was the first to step up. "Joe, I think we all need shots. This is a celebration."

"Alright, five shots on the house" Joe said as he poured the shots. "Who's driving you girls home?"

"George is taking us all home." Callie said ready to down her shot.

"All right, lets all do our shots at the same time…" Addison said as she helped line the glasses up perfectly. "One, two, three!"

The girls all took the shots and slammed them down like champs.

"How you can drink so much of this I will never know Meredith." Izzie said with a disgusted look on her face.

"It's like sick magic." Meredith said. "Joe I will take another."

"Meredith." Christina yelled.

"What? Marriage is about the unity between two people. So I'm taking a shot for Derek and a shot for me."

"That's enough reason for me to pour." Joe joked as he poured Meredith another shot.

"I'm in." Addison and Callie responded at the same time.

_One hour later in the bar._

As the girls were sitting at the bar laughing, Derek and George walked into the bar.

Derek could see that his bride-to-be was obviously tipsy.

"Derek! Whoo-hoo!" Meredith yelled trying to keep her balance.

"Hi honey." Derek said as he grabbed Meredith's hand to help her stand. "Joe, did my lady indulge in a little tequila?"

"I'm afraid so Derek. So did the rest of her crew too." Joe said as he pointed to the rest of the girls.

"Hey George and Derek!" Addison yelled. "Guess what? We're drunk!!! Callie puked in the restroom!"

"Oh great." George said as he saw a sick looking Callie put her head down on the bar.

"George, my head hurts." Callie said as she got up and handed her purse to George.

"Ok, Cal. We're going to leave. Girls, go get in my car. Party is over you all are completely drunk." George said as he wiped peanut shells from Izzie's hair.

"Haha, Meredith put them there when I spilled my margarita on the floor." Izzie said as she walked out. "Can you believe I'm the most sober person here?"

"Oh, but I can." George said. "Bye Meredith. Are you going back to Derek's trailer?"

"Yes Georgie! Take care of my girls for me." Meredith said as she ran and gave Izzie a hug. "Izzie, guess what?"

Izzie's face lit up." What?"

"I'm going to be hung-over tomorrow!"

"Me too!" Izzie exclaimed as she followed everyone else out.

Meredith turned to Derek. "I love you."

"Meredith Grey, I love you more than anything in this world. Now let's get you in bed." Derek said as he scooped her into his arms.

"Derek, I want you. I want to have sex." Meredith said.

"Mer, normally I would jump at that chance. But you are drunk. So drunk that I am putting you into the car. Besides, we made a deal."

Meredith begins to cry, "But Derek. I love you. Take your pants off."

"I love you too. But when we get to my trailer you are taking so medicine and going to bed. This is going to be one hell of a hangover tomorrow." Before he could say anything else his bride was asleep in the passenger seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alrighty. That is all for tonight, but there will be more soon I promise!


	19. Tequila Makes Her Clothes Come Off

The morning after the bridal shower Meredith could barely open her eyes. Meredith looked around the trailer.

"Ouch." She said as she felt the pounding in her head return.

"Good morning sunshine." Derek said as she handed her a glass of water and Advil.

"Oh, please stop yelling and why is the room spinning." Meredith said as she swallowed the pill.

"It's not spinning." Derek said as he pushed her hair out of her face. "If you have to puke try and run outside. It might smell up the trailer."

Just as Derek uttered the words, Meredith ran for the door. Two minutes later she came back inside. "I hate tequila."

"I would have to disagree with that. Last night you loved it." Derek said.

"Did we..?" Meredith said, she was afraid to hear the answer.

"Nope. I know you want to wait, so I made you wait."

"Okay."

"But you begged. You were out before we left the parking lot though. I had to carry you in here. A fond memory that I will choose to hang on to. I got to touch your butt, which is the most action I have had since our engagement." Derek said as he tucked Meredith back into the bed.

"I'm sorry. Do you have to work today?" Meredith said.

"Yes, but not until noon. I have a few surgeries and then I should be back. I'll drop you off at your house on my way." He said as leaned down to kiss her head.

"Alright. Since I have a few hours, I'm going to try and get some sleep." Meredith said as she patted the other side of the bed. This was her way of urging Derek to lay with her.

"Meredith Grey. I love you, but I can only nap with you for an hour. Then I better do a few things and get ready for work. Unless…" Derek said.

"No sex."

"Hey you can't blame a man for trying.'"

**Sorry all for the lack of updates!!!! I have been super busy with the holidays!**


	20. Have you ever been in love?

I do not own grey's anatomy or Patrick Dempsey, trust me I checked. Also I just noticed that my computer has been stupid and changed Derek's last name and I finally fixed it. It will be spelled right, as in Shepherd.

So this is the night of the rehearsal dinner.

Meredith ran like a mad woman across her house. In the past months she, along with everyone else learned that George and Callie were transferring. They had already moved up there, but they were back for the wedding.

George was downstairs, helping load Derek's car full of things that needed to be taken to the church. Izzie went into Meredith's room to find her sitting in a corner chair, wearing her robe.

"Hey, why aren't you dressed?" Izzie said as she made Meredith's bed.

"I don't know. I started to do my makeup and I finished. I guess….I mean. I always thought even though my mother was 'different' that she would be here. To get me through my day, to at least be normal for once. But, she is gone. I just wanted normal in my own life, before Derek had to bring it to me." Meredith said as she picked a piece of lint off her robe. "Is that a weird thing to say?"

"No, it makes a lot of since actually. I mean, your mother was Ellis Grey. A widely known surgeon. So you go into a job, where you are always going to meet people who admire your mother. You did not have a chance for normal the moment you were born. On top of that, you spent so much time keeping your mothers illness a secret. She did not even know who you were. Meredith, I admire you. Not only are you smart and stunningly beautiful, but you are one hell of a person." Izzie said as she sat on Meredith's bed. "We're surgeons Meredith. You're a surgeon. You just happen to be the only daughter of Ellis Grey. But you are Dr. Meredith Grey, and this is the night before your wedding. Normal exists, and you are normal. This life you are about to make with Derek is going to be full of normal. Normal honeymoon, normal birthdays, because normal is determined by what you make it to be. 

"Thanks Izzie."

"You're welcome, so you ready?" Izzie said as she walked over to hug her friend.

"Yes, just let me slide my clothes on and I need to fix my hair a little more." Meredith walked over to her closet and pulled a short green dress out.

"Alright, well we should leave within the next thirty minutes. I'll be downstairs unpacking whatever Derek and George packed.

"Okay." Meredith said with her typical annoyingly adorable giggle.

Twenty minutes later Meredith went downstairs. She could here Christina and Burke in the kitchen.

"Hey." Meredith said as she hugged Burke.

"Hey there. You ready for this Grey?" Burke said as he hugged Meredith tighter.

"I sure hope so. I guess it will be your turn soon." Meredith replied jokingly as she looked at Christina.

"Listen its your wedding tomorrow, so I think people would notice if I killed you." Christina said in her usual joking manner.

"Hey, we better get going. I told the pastor we would be there at 6:30." Derek said as he walked in to the kitchen.

"Alright, let's get going then." Meredith said he leaned in to kiss her. "Let me grab my purse."

"Alright, do you need any help?" Derek replied in a sexual tone.

"No, but maybe you could…"

"Okay, save it. You two are getting married tomorrow. Save it for the after party." Christina interrupted. "Callie is going to meet us there. So Izzie is riding with Burke and me. George, you can ride with the two teenagers."

"Hey." George and Meredith blurted in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rehearsal and dinner ran smoothly. Meredith and Derek opted to use traditional vows, so it made it easier. Callie tripped on her practice walk down the church walkway and it broke the ice for the night. Meredith giggled every time she or Derek messed up a line of the vows. When they did their, "practice first kiss, Christina threatened to McVomit on Izzie.

After the dinner Derek and Meredith walked outside to say their final goodnight. They had spent hours in the restaurant and were not allowed to see each other after midnight.

"So, I can't see you tomorrow until we get married." Derek said as he stroked Meredith's golden hair.

"Nope, its bad luck." She spoke.

"Its bad luck." Derek mimicked. "Well, tomorrow we will be married."

"So I've heard." Meredith replied. She leaned in to kiss Derek.

Derek met her half way. After their warm embrace he put his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too and when…"Meredith was cut off as Callie walked up to them.

"Alright Cinderella, it is eleven fifty-seven. Which means say goodbye time for you two. Izzie is driving my rental since George and I had a few drinks. Burke is riding with Derek so you can pick which car you want to ride in. But get in your last kiss and bolt.

Meredith kissed Derek quickly, "Well I guess that makes you the Prince. You know, if I'm Cinderella."

"I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as Meredith bolted into Christina's car.

"Night Callie." Derek said nervously as she walked away. "Take good care of her."

"I will. Don't worry about your precious Meredith." Callie said as she got in the other car.

Derek had felt nervous since rehearsal. He had the typical pre-wedding jitters. At first they worried him, but when he realized that it was a good nervous. He had honestly never felt like this when he was married to Addison. Not one bit of good nerves hit him in the eleven years he was with her. Now he had Meredith and he knew this was it. Derek met Burke at the car and they drove to Joe's for a game of darts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay all!!! The wedding will be in the next chapter! I have not idea if it will be one chapter or two. I apologize for the amount of fluff that may come in the next chapters, but I just love MER-DER. Anyways please review…its keeps me writing!!!


	21. Chasing Cars

**I still don't own GA…I'll let you all know if it changes**

Meredith had a slept very well last night. When she woke up she went to coffee with Christina, when she arrived back at her house, Izzie had made a full course breakfast.

"Good morningMs.Grey. I thought we should all have a decent breakfast before we begin the festivities. I confirmed our nails and pedicure appointments for ten-thirty. So we might want to be there by ten fifteen. Christina, what time do we need to be at the salon?" Izzie instructed as she handed Meredith and Callie their breakfast.

"We are supposed to be at the salon by noon. Since we only have two stylists reserved I was thinking that we ride in two separate cars. That way as soon as the first two of our party are done, we could head to the salon and get our hair started." Christina said. "Meredith is that alright with you?"

"Yes. Is that alright with Izzie and Callie?" She asked.

"I think that is a great idea. When we are done with the hair, we will go straight into the makeup, which is luckily done in the upstairs of the salon. We should be done there by four. Then we will head to the church." Izzie said as she checked off the list.

"What do we do at the church?" Meredith asked. "I mean what is their left to do?"

"Well, we will drop you off there. You and Callie will sit in the back room. Look through gossip magazines and do whatever. Christina and I are going back to the hotel ballroom to finish setting up with George." Izzie said.

"But I thought you all went there at like seven this morning." Meredith said.

"We did. But now we are setting out all of the favors and gifts. We should be back their by a quarter after five. The guys are getting their pictures first and by the time we get back it will be time for us."

Callie cut in by saying, "Wait. But what time will Derek's sister get here with his niece. Isn't she the flower girl?"

"Her name is Meghan. She will be at the church the same time you and Meredith get there. I Derek's sister Irene that we could take care of Meghan's hair and makeup. So that will be up to Meredith and you Callie." Izzie said. "I suggest curling her hair."

"What about makeup she is four. I don't want her looking like a three dollar whore on her first day as my niece." Meredith argued.

"Meredith, just put a little bit of blush and lip gloss on her. She has a hair clip that I picked up that the mall yesterday morning. I put it in your duffle Mer. It goes matches with your wedding colors perfectly. Now Megan is going to get impatient. So I'm sending a few movies that are more appropriate for her age. Don't tell George I got them from his room. Or else he will go on a huge rampage about being a man and why he still refuses to but tampons." Izzie rambled on. "Alright now everyone lets finish eating and then we will get on our way."

"Deal. Now let's just get me married off." Meredith said with her mouth full. The girls all managed to crack up at the sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day ran smoothly. The guys were at the church on time for pictures. Derek's groomsman considered of Burke as his best man, his brother in-law Kenneth and the Chief. The ring bearer was Derek's nephew Jared. As soon as the men finished the pictures the women moved into the church while the men went back to playing a game of poker.

While Meredith posed alone for some pictures and with Meghan, the rest of her party prepared a little special gift for Meredith in the back room. After pictures Meghan led Meredith by the hand.

"Aunt Meredith, follows me, but be careful or Uncle Derek will see you." Meghan said.

When Meredith went to the back of the room she saw a big cluster of roses and the remainder of her bridal party.

"Meredith, we all love you. We are so happy for you and we want you to be happy." Izzie could barely finish as she was tearing up.

Meredith began to tear up, "Oh guys. Thank you so much for everything. Really, I could not have done this without you."

The girls all joined in for a group hug.

A moment later there was a knock on the door. Christina went to get the door. Burke came in, "I have a special delivery for Meredith Grey." He handed Christina a small white rectangular box with an ivory ribbon on it. Christina took the box over to Meredith.

Meredith first took the small note card off of the box and opened it. In Derek's writing the note said:

_Meredith,_

_I'm sure by now you are a nervous wreck. It's okay, because I'm scared too. It's the best kind of scared I could possibly be, because I know that at the end of the day you will be my wife. I will be your be your husband. We will be "The Shepherds." I know this sounds cheesy, but we could put it on our Christmas card. Maybe even something like, "Merry Christmas, Love Derek, Meredith and Baby Shepherd. I know I'll stop rushing things by rambling. But I just can't wait until I can call you my wife. I love you more than anything Meredith. Meredith. M-E-R-E-D-I-T-H. I love saying your name. I can't wait to wake up to you every morning. So when I see you walk down that aisle, I will be the happiest man in the whole world. I LOVE YOU._

_Derek._

Meredith began to cry as she folded the card and opened the box. Inside was a charm bracelet with a wedding bell charm, bouquet of lavender charm and a snowflake charm. In the box was another small note folded.

_Meredith, _

_You can stop tearing up now. I love you. I wanted to give you a charm bracelet as a way to remember all of the important mementos of our love. The wedding bell stands for today (the wedding, but you probably figured that out.) The snowflake stands for the engagement, and the lavender was because of your hair is one of my many favorite things about you. I can't wait to add more charms as we begin this adventure._

_Again, _

_Love,_

_Derek_

Meredith wiped away the last tear. "Alright, I'm ready to get married. How much longer?"

As the girls looked over the notes, Callie answered "About ten minutes. The guys should be in here momentarily and we can get lined up outside of the doors. Then we will get this show on the road.

For the last moments in the back, the girls gawked over Derek's gift to Meredith. A moment later, the men returned to the room. George had to walk out with Derek, since he was an usher and he was doing a reading.

Alex walked in and kissed Meredith on the cheek. "You ready Grey?"

"More than ready. You won't be able to call me Grey for much longer." She giggled.

"Hey, you're always going to be just Grey to me. It's our thing." Alex said as he patted Meredith on the back and led her to the door.

Izzie quickly jumped into action when she realized it was time to start. "Alright everyone line up. First I need Meghan and Jared. Then Callie and Chief, then myself and Kenneth. Christina and Burke stand behind us. Then Meredith and Alex." Izzie said proudly. "Meredith, after Burke and Christina go, then the doors will close once more. When they do I need you and Alex to stand directly in the center of them so you are right there when the doors open."

Meredith's voice began to get shaky. "Alright. I'm ready."

_We'll do it all   
Everything  
On our own_

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

The wedding party proceeded towards the main chapel and the music began. Meredith began to pull herself together with the help of a small pep talk from Alex. He told her that if she kept crying (out of happiness) that her makeup would smear. That was enough for Meredith to stop. The pep talk made the entrance go a lot faster, because before they knew it, it was time to stand on the other side of the doors. Suddenly the doors opened and Meredith could see the church full of people and Derek at the other end of the aisle.

_I don't quite know   
How to say  
How I feel_

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

Meredith and Alex began the walk down the aisle. The walk felt like an eternity to Meredith.

_  
Let's waste time_   
_Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

If I lay here   
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
It's here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well   
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all

Finally Meredith reached the end of the aisle. Alex gave her away with a tear in his eye. Meredith had always been there for him and now he was able to be there for her. He felt proud and honored that she chose him to give her away.

Meredith and Derek stood in front of the pastor more excited then ever. Derek could not believe how beautiful Meredith looked. She was stunning and looked somewhat angelic. Meredith in return was amazed by Derek. She was amazed by how handsome he looked.

After George's reading, the unity candle and the rest of the ceremony Derek and Meredith took their vows. They both said "I will without hesitation.

The ceremony was a blur for Meredith. She could not seem to look away from Derek's eyes. She snapped out of it when the Pastor said, "You may kiss the bride."

One that note Meredith and Derek leaned in and kissed. He put his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too."

When they broke apart, the Pastor ushered them to turn around and he said, "I am honored to announce Mr. and Mrs. Derek Shepherd."

The congregation stood as the wedding party marched out. Before the rest of the party got lined up to meet guests, Derek and Meredith stood together outside.

"Derek, I love you so much." Meredith said as she wiped away a tear.

"I love you too. Now we just have to get through the reception. Then maybe we could get on with the 'thing' we have been waiting all these months for." Derek said as he kissed Meredith again.

"Yes, we can." Meredith giggled. "Derek?"

"Yes Meredith?"

"Get me pregnant." She said with a smile on her face.

"What?" Derek laughed. "Tonight."

"Well, I want to start trying. I know we should enjoy being newlyweds and we still can. But I want to try right away. Even if that means I get pregnant tonight. I don't think I can resist having a family with you much more."

"Meredith, I love you." Derek said. "I can't wait to start a family with you."

With that they went back inside to greet their guests.

**OKAY, well I hope you liked the wedding. I felt like Derek and Meredith needed to walk outside to have that last bit of the convo. I will write more soon…please review…PS there is a small fashion section in a separate chapter after this one….ENJOY ….PLEASE REVIEW**


	22. Love's Gonna Live Here

**I DON'T OWN GREY'S ANATOMY, IS IT FOR SALE???**

After the reception, Derek blindfolded Meredith and took her into the "Just Married" car.

"Where are you taking me?" Meredith asked as she helped Derek buckle her seatbelt. "I figured we would just spend our wedding night in the hotel, but I didn't think you would have to blindfold me for it."

"It's a surprise. I promise you will love it." Derek said.

After a round of Meredith playing twenty questions, Derek pulled the car into a long driveway. He helped Meredith out.

"Can I take this itchy piece of cloth off of my eyes yet?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Well, I am standing out here in a big white dress and I would like to know if I am getting it dirty. It's kind of expensive." Meredith said as she felt some sort of a grassy terrain under her feet.

"Alright." Derek took the blindfold off of Meredith's eyes. "So?"

"Oh my God. Derek? Is this ours?" Meredith said as she stood in front of a big two story house with a porch. The house was white with navy blue shutters.

"Yes. Do you like it? I finally found something to do with my land. I'm going to have my trailer removed next week." He said as he went and kissed her neck. "Now let me give you a tour."

Meredith giggled. "Oh my goodness Derek."

The newly married couple walked into the newly built home. After the tour of the five bedroom, 4 bathroom home they walked back into the master suite.

"What do you think Meredith? Of our house?" Derek asked.

"I think its beautiful I'm in complete love with it and you. I can't wait to unpack everything and move in." Meredith answered. "I'm also impressed that you bought a bed for the bedroom before we even officially moved in."

"Well, I moved everything of mine out of the trailer and I bought a few things to make it more homelike tonight. Izzie helped me pick out any of the new furniture or decoration things you see. So it is our wedding night Mrs. Shepherd."

Meredith giggled, "It is our wedding night. You have been a very patient man Derek." She turned around. : Would you mind unzipping my dress?"

Derek unzipped the dress and Meredith pulled it to the floor. She stepped out of the circle the dress had created. When the dress was removed it revealed a white lacy strapless bra and a lacey pair of white panties. She led Derek to the bed.

"I love you Mrs. Shepherd. You're the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my life." Derek uttered as he kissed her neck and moved slowly down to her chest.

Meredith ran her fingers down his chest and rose up to remove his shirt. "I love you too Husband." She kissed him very intensely as she removed his belt. In return he slowly removed her panties. As she struggled to unbuckle his pants, he quickly took over and pulled them off. He lifted her petite body onto the bed. He began to kiss her chest as she removed her bra. She suddenly stopped. "Derek, did you bring a condom?"

Derek stunned replied, "Mer, baby? I think the condom would get in the way of the baby making?"

Meredith giggled. "Oh yea and to think I only had one glass of whine the whole night."

Derek went back to kissing her neck as Meredith ran her fingers up and down his arms. She missed the feeling of his body. She had ached for it during the months of her engagement and now it was all hers. He moved his lips to meet hers. He knew it had been a long time and he wanted all of her. But he could not help but be gentle with her. He wanted to be reacquainted with every part of her. He gently entered her and when he did she moaned. Their perfect bodies fit together as one.

They were the happiest they had ever been. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together and they had each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Meredith woke up to Derek's eyes on her. "Good morning Mrs. Shepherd." He said as he kissed the side of her face.

"Good morning Mr. Shepherd." Meredith said as she wiped her eyes. She turned on her side and just looked into his eyes. She could not believe that she was married to her McDreamy. She was amazed that one man could make her feel so great. Meredith was fascinated by waking up next to him. She had done it a million times before, but this time was different. There was something new about the feeling. Almost like she was playing house, only she was a grownup.

Meredith and Derek rolled in the sheets a few more times before they had to go back to Meredith's house so that she could pick up her bags for the honeymoon. Then Burke was going to drive them on their three week honeymoon to Paris, London and Hawaii.

**Alright, I hope you liked this. Please review!!!! The next chapter will take place after they have returned from the honeymoon!!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND I APPRECIATE ALL OF THE FEEDBACK!!!!THANKS!!**


	23. All I need

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy**

Meredith and Derek had been back from their honeymoon for two weeks. They had returned to work. Burke and Christina had gotten engaged and Izzie began dating Alex. George was in Maryland with Callie. Izzie is still staying in Meredith's old house. Derek decided to buy that house too and just rent it out to Izzie and Alex. Izzie has returned to Seattle Grace.

Izzie and Meredith were sitting at one of the lunch tables and Meredith is eating a chicken salad.

As Izzie opens her tuna sandwich Meredith gets a whiff of it. "Oh gosh Iz, that smell." Meredith said as she covers her nose. "Seriously, can you like get rid of it. It's making me sick." As Meredith runs off Christina comes and sits down.

"What is her deal, she looked all Exorcists?" Christina said as she sad her tray down.

"The smell of the tuna made her sick." Izzie said with a strange look on her face. "She must be getting the flu." Izzie said. "You don't think she's…."

"No." Christina said quickly. "I mean, I know they are ready for kids. But she is still an intern and I think they would at least wait a little while longer."

"So, how long until we ask her about it?" Izzie said with a smile on her face.

"If she stops getting sick by noon, then we will." Christina said as Meredith came back.

"Sorry, guys. I don' know what came over me. I'm going to go get a 7-up or something." She said.

As Meredith walked past them Christina and Izzie took a look at her glowing face. "Oh my gosh she's pregnant!" Christina said.

"Oh my god!" Izzie said. "Meredith has a glow!"

"Shh! She's coming back." Christina said. "Hey Meredith can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Meredith said as she took a bite of her salad.

"How late is your period?" Christina said bluntly.

"What?" Meredith relied in a shocked tone.

"Well, we noticed that you were sick when you smelled my sandwich. Yesterday and the day before the smell of the locker room made you sick. Then when I made dinner last weekend you ran to the bathroom three times." Izzie said. "Christina and I think you might be pregnant."

"I think I might be too." Meredith said with a smile. "I have not had my period since the week before my wedding. But I was waiting to take a test, just in case. But I think I better take one." She said.

"Yea, you better. You already have a baby glow and you're going to show soon because you are so freaking skinny. Let's go talk to Addison really quickly." Christina said as she finished her salad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the girls got to the office of Addison, they explained the situation. Addison was more than happy to help.

"Well, Meredith. We just have to wait about ten minutes and the blood test results should be brought in. I'm pretty sure we all know the answer." Addison said as she laughed at Meredith. "Do you realize that either way, this baby was conceived on your wedding night?" Meredith smiled.

"Well, let's just pray that it is positive, or else I have some serious medical problems to worry about."

The three women talked until the nurse brought in the results and left.

Addison smile and looked at Meredith. "Well Ms. Meredith you are due February seventh." She walked over and hugged Meredith. "Can I please be your doctor?"

Meredith smiled with tears in her eyes. "Yes of course. Now I have to tell Derek."

"He has no clue?" Izzie said while in shock. "But you're five along almost six."

"No, but he will now." Meredith said as she left the room.

"I don't know what goes on in that girl's head." Christina said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Meredith found Derek he was working on a laptop in an office.

"Hey you." He said as he looked up. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Hey. I have something to tell you." She said with a big smile on her face. "But you can't be mad, because you know I'm slightly neurotic and I let things wait."

"Just tell me babe." Derek said as he stood up.

"I'm pregnant." She said with the biggest smile on her face.

"You are? Really?" He said with excitement.

"Umhmm." She said with a giggle. "Five weeks and we are due February seventh."

"Five weeks??" He asked. "How long have you known Mer?"

"I've had and idea, but I told you. I'm slightly neurotic." She pulled up her scrubs slightly to reveal barely flat tubby. "See, I'm already showing a teeny bit. That or I'm gaining weight!"

Derek was surprised that he never noticed her flat stomach give a little. But then he realized that she was a very small person. So she would show any extra pound right away. "Wow. I'm going to be a daddy. You're going to be a mommy. I love you Meredith." He kissed her cheek. "We should celebrate. Let's go to that Italian restaurant you love so much." He gave her a big hug and stroked her hair.

"Well ok, but Derek?" She said as she pulled out of the hug.

"Yes baby?" Derek said as he rubbed her small belly.

"Could you brush your teeth? The smell of that coffee you must have just had is making me sick." She walked over to the trashcan and vomited as Derek held her hair.

"Yes baby. I can't believe I did not piece together the fact that you have been getting sick." He said as he laughed a little. "Is there anything you need?"

"I need you to chew gum after you have coffee. Oh and tuna makes me sick too. So I can't make you tuna salad until this sickness thing goes away." Meredith said trying to recover.

Derek led Meredith to a chair. "So, I guess this means you need to lighten your load here at the hospital."

Meredith was set off by this comment. "Oh no way Derek. If you think for one minute that because you got me pregnant, that I…"

"Shh….Meredith. You are carrying a baby. Forty hour shifts are not going to be possible. Pretty soon your stomach is going to expand and you are going to get tired even more than you are now. Dr. Bailey had to lighten her load." He said as he took her hand.

"Dr. Bailey is not an intern who married an attending." Meredith said. "I can't afford to take lighter hours."

"Yes you can Meredith. We will work things out. But why don't we go to the chief tomorrow morning and discuss your options with him. But he is going to tell you that forty hours is not a good idea."

"Alright, but you better not side with the chief too much." She said as she got up and left. "I'm going to go scrub in with Bailey on a Harvest. Love you."

"Love you to." He sat and watched her leave. He was thrilled that all of their dreams were becoming a reality.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Meredith and Derek sat face to face with the chief. They explained their situation and the chief was more than understanding.

"Congratulations both of you." The chief said as he walked over to hug his favorite couple.

"Chief, what am I suppose to do. I'm an intern." Meredith said anxiously.

"Well Dr. Grey, you will need to lighten your hours. Addison would tell you the same thing. After this week I believe you should go on no more then fourteen hour shifts, with mandatory breaks. When you hit the second trimester you will be lowered to twelve hour shifts and no more than seventy-two working hours. Then the third trimester of the pregnancy will depend on what Dr. Montgomery says." The Chief said.

"Chief! What part of 'I'm in intern,' do you two not understand?" She yelled.

"Mer, baby. We get it, we really do, but now you have to think about your baby too." Derek said.

Knowing that Derek was right Meredith in agreement said, "Fine, but I don't want taken off great surgeries. Just because I am growing a person."

"It didn't happen to Bailey and it won't happen to you," the Chief replied, "besides you're a great surgeon."

"Thank you Dr. Webber." Meredith said as she hugged him.

Derek shook the Chief's hand and led Meredith out the door.

"See Mer, it was not that bad." Derek stated.

"I know, but now since Bailey and the Chief know I really do feel better." Meredith replied. She felt as if a huge weight had been taken off her shoulder.

"You told Bailey?" Derek asked.

"She figured it out when I had to leave a room during rounds to puke. You know this better stop soon; I don't know how much more I can take. You know now I can't eat scrambled eggs? Izzie was trying to make something that she thought this baby could handle, but apparently that did not work either." Meredith was annoyed by the morning sickness.

"Aww baby I'm sorry. I'm sure it will go away soon. You're very early into the pregnancy and morning sickness is normal." Derek said sympathetically.

"Oh now you don't. You do not get to be all nice, you did this to me. You made me this puking, bloated pregnant women. You do not get to be sympathetic." Meredith said angrily as she walked away.

Derek stood there in the hallway in shock. He was excited, but he now knew this was going to be a long eight more months.


	24. These are the Moments

I do not own GA

At 12 weeks pregnant, Meredith Grey officially had a baby bump. Before it just seemed to be a little pudgy, but now it was officially a bump. When Meredith went into work she walked to her locker and put on her scrubs. Izzie and Christina just laughed at her.

"What is so funny?" Meredith shouted angrily.

"Meredith, your jeans look a little tight around the belly area." Izzie said in the nicest tone possible.

"Listen, I can't help that I'm getting fat. All I know is that I wear scrubs for my job and I just have to get from point A to point B with the clothes I have." Meredith said as she slammed her bag into her locker.

"Mer, calm down. All we are saying is that in a few more weeks you are not going to be able to wear the same clothes you have now. You might also have to go up a size in scrubs." Christina informed her.

"Don't you think I know that? That I am going to be wearing maternity clothing soon. I'm married to a brain surgeon and I'm a surgeon so I'm not that stupid." Meredith shouted. George walked into the locker room to the sound of Meredith's yelling. He quickly looked for a way out, but knew he had to come in. "Who the hell do you guys think I am? A slutty cheerleader who got in a little bit of trouble?"

"Don't anger it Christina?" George joked.

Meredith was not amused and stormed out of the locker room. When she left the locker room the three let out a laugh.

"Do you think Derek realizes what he has on his hands?" George asked.

"I fear for him. They are just now nearing the end of her first trimester. She's going to go all psycho on him." Christina uttered.

Just then Derek walked into the locker room with a bagel and a bottled water. "Have you seen Meredith?"

"Sorry she stormed out two minutes ago. We brought up the topic of buying maternity clothing in a few weeks." Izzie said with regret.

"Please tell me you are joking." Derek begged, then he realized they were serious. "You're not joking. Oh no. I better go." Derek rushed out of the locker room only to make the trio break into laughter again.

When Derek finally found Meredith she was sitting on steps in the stairwell crying. He walked over to her and sat down. He offered her the bagel and she refused. "Come on Meredith. Just eat the bagel. You asked for it like three times this morning."

"Well am I asking for it now Dr. McBrainy?" She waited for his response. "Didn't think so."

"Meredith, I wish I could make you feel better. But I can't. You are growing a person inside of you, but this is only the beginning. If it makes you feel any better you are glowing. You look absolutely beautiful. I love you." Derek said.

Meredith burst into tears, "I love you too. I'm sorry."

"Babe, its okay. I understand." Derek consoled his wife. He then put his hand on her stomach. "You make for an adorable pregnant woman."

"Thank you." Meredith took the bagel out of his hand and took a bite. "Did you get cream cheese?"

Derek's face went pale, "No sorry. I forgot, if you want me to go back and.."

"No." Meredith interrupted, "I don't want you to. Besides I'm going to just get fatter, so why induce it."

Meredith put her head on Derek's shoulder until he had to leave to do surgery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four weeks later, Meredith was rearranging frames on an end table in her new home. Derek walked down the stairs humming an old song by The Clash.

He leaned over and kissed Meredith's neck. "So my darling I was thinking."

"You were thinking? What about?" Meredith asked as she continued to fix the frames.

"What room would you like to put this little baby we are having in?" Derek asked. He loved looking at her from the back. There was something about her that was breathtaking every time he saw her.

"Wow. I was not thinking about that. Well, I guess we should put the baby in the room directly across from ours. It's not too big, but there is a perfect amount of space." Meredith said as she turned around. "What do you think we should do to the nursery? How should we decorate the nursery?

Derek looked stunned that Meredith asked that question. "Well I don't know. Should we find out the sex first?"

"Yes, if you are alright with that. I want to know what we are having though." Meredith said with begging eyes.

"Alright, well I guess at our next appointment we are going to find out what we are having." Derek said with a smile. "Well, what should we do to the nursery if it is a boy?"

"What about boats?" Meredith asked. "Like sailboats?"

"That's cute, I like it." Derek beamed with joy, because this conversation just meant that they were really having a baby.

"What about a girl?" Meredith said. "There are so many options."

"Well, what about bunnies?" Derek said, but he saw a negative reaction on Meredith's face. "Okay, well what about a princess theme. We could do more of a pink and green color. Izzie could help decorate it with you."

"I like that." Meredith said as she hugged Derek. "Derek?"

"Yes?"

"I think I've gotten by all that I can with my pants. I've been wearing stretchy pants for two weeks, but I'm going to need maternity clothing soon." Meredith said as she kissed his neck and ran her hands down his chest.

"You want to go shopping now?" He said as Meredith's face lit up.

"Well, yes. But can it wait a little while?"

"Sure, but what do you have to do first?" Derek asked.

"You." Meredith said with a playful grin.

Derek smiled and offered to go upstairs with Meredith, but her hormones needed to have him right there.

**Alright, that is all for this chapter. But I promise that was not the end of emotional and frustrated Meredith. I can tell you that I already know what baby Shepherd is…but you will not know till one of the next two chapters. Please review!!! Any feedback is much appreciated. **


	25. Say My Name

Meredith was now at twenty weeks and had grown quite a bit. She now had a small round belly and large boobs that she was proud of. She was also pretty sure that Derek enjoyed them too.

When Meredith woke up that morning she heard Derek pulling items out of their new walk in closet. "What are you doing?"

"Have you seen my polo with the red and blue decal?" Derek said as he walked over to kiss his wife.

"It is hanging next to the other polo's in the closet." Meredith replied as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

"I already looked there." Derek said stressed out.

Meredith stood up from the bed and walked into the closet. She picked the polo right up from the hanger and handed it to Derek with an annoyed look on her face. Suddenly she burst into tears.

"Baby what is wrong? I was not mad at you." Derek said comforting her.

"Its how you said it." Meredith said.

"I'm sorry. I love you." He kissed Meredith's head. She had been less emotional lately, but little things set her off. "Why don't you go get dressed and then we can head to the hospital for your twenty week appointment."

Meredith's face lit up and she wiped the tears away. "Alright, at least we get to find out what we are having today."

Derek rubbed her belly and said, "Yes we do get to find out today. Maybe if you get dressed and ready within the next half hour we could stop at that bakery and one of those Danish's you love so much.

Meredith looked up. "You mean, the ones with the strawberry filling?"

"Yes." Derek smiled and went downstairs while Meredith changed.

When Meredith walked down the stairs she was wearing black dress pants and pink v-neck blouse. Derek kissed her gently then led her out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Meredith and Derek reached Seattle Grace they were greeted by Alex who right away gave Meredith a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, don't you look all bright and shiny. Pregnancy agrees with you." Alex said.

Meredith just smiled and said, "Thank you. We are here for our appointment."

They spent a few more minutes talking to Alex and then went up the elevator. They signed in for their appointment and then waited until a nurse called them to the back. Normally they would be able to just walk in, but Addison was rather busy today.

When Meredith was ready Addison came in. She examined Meredith and then began the ultrasound. "Well Meredith, the baby looks great. Are you guys interested in knowing the sex?"

Meredith and Derek looked at each other and Derek answered, "Yes we would like to know."

Addison smiled and said, "Congratulations you are carrying a healthy baby girl. I hope you like pink."

Derek kissed Meredith and said, "I guess we are having a princess."

"We are having a princess." Meredith repeated with a huge smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the appointment they went to tell all of their friends in the hospital. They then made sure to call George and Callie to share the great news.

When they got back to their home they sat in bed eating ice cream. Meredith had a craving for some on the ride home and they made a detour for the grocery store.

"Derek?"

"Yes babe?"

"What do you think about her name. I don't want to pick just one, so I want to narrow it down and then decide when she comes out. But what names do you like?" Meredith said as she put her spoon down.

"Wow, I hadn't thought of that. Well I think the names Grace, Ava and Madeline are cute. What about you?" Derek asked.

"I like all of those. I would like to try and incorporate my mother's name in there somewhere, but we could change it to like Ella or something. I also like Sarah, Katherine and Emma." Meredith said as she made the decision to pick the spoon up again.

"Well what about Ava Katherine as one of our choices?" Derek asked.

"I like that. Madeline Grace or Sarah Mae?" Meredith asked as she put her head on Derek's shoulder.

"I don't like Sarah Mae. I went to school with a girl named Sarah Mae and she ended up being a slut. There is no way I'm naming my baby girl after the girl that dated Mark and a teacher at the same time." Derek shut that name down very quickly and Meredith could not help but laugh.

"Okay, so not Sarah Mae? Well I think we should put Madeline Grace on the list too. I really think it is sweet." Meredith said.

"Ok, so let's keep it at Madeline Grace and Ava Katherine so far. We can talk if we come up with more. We can add to the list." Derek responded as he headed off to put the utensils and the ice cream downstairs.

Meredith placed her hand on her stomach and looked down at it. "You know baby girl, I love you. You're Daddy and I are going to have everything perfect by the time you get here. You're our princess. I hope you like clothes, because I plan on dressing you very cute. Besides if I didn't Aunt Izzie would have you pooping pink and wearing cupcakes." Meredith said as she heard Derek coming up the stairs. "This talk will be our little secret."

"I'm tired. I think it is time the three of us go to bed." Derek said as he walked in and kissed Meredith's small belly."

"Alright, well let's brush our teeth and then we can get some sleep." Meredith replied as she walked into the restroom and handed Derek his toothbrush.

Meredith and Derek brushed their teeth, then got into bed. Meredith turned on her side and Derek wrapped his arms around her small body with his hand resting on her swollen belly.

Alright, I just wanted to leave you all with an update. I hope you liked it!!! As usual please review!!!


	26. What Hurts the Most

Meredith's Baby shower was on a Saturday afternoon and took place in one of the conference rooms at the hospital so that some of her on-call guests could be right on the scene once they were paged. She received everything that her new baby would need. One of Meredith's favorite outfits that she received was a little pink pajama set with little hearts on the leggings. While Meredith was at the baby shower, Derek got to work painting the nursery.

When the party was over, Izzie and Dr.Bailey helped Meredith pack up the presents. Derek was on his way to pick her up and load things into the SUV. Derek was running late. He was rarely late, but this made Meredith paranoid. She called his cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail.

After thirty minutes of waiting Derek, pulled in. He came around the corner smiling. "Hey honey how was the shower?"

"Derek, where the hell were you?" Meredith said angrily with her arms crossed around her thirty week pregnant belly. "You were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago and your phone went straight to voicemail."

"Sorry Meredith, but I could have sworn you said three o'clock." Derek stated defensively, he then looked at his cell phone which had gone dead. "Oh, I'm sorry baby, my cell, I forgot to charge it this morning."

"You forgot to charge it? Great Derek and what if you forget to change our baby, are you just going to let her rot in her own filth?" Meredith began to get tears in her eyes and reached to put one of the gift bags in the car, but then Derek took it from her hands.

"Mer, I made a mistake and I said I was sorry." Derek said as he placed more of the gifts in the back of the car. When he ran out of space in the trunk area he put the rest in the backseat.

Meredith went and sat in the passenger side. Derek eventually sat in the driver's seat and they were on their way home. They had spent half of the car ride in silence.

"Meredith, why are you so mad. I made a simple mistake." Derek stated as he tried to hold her hand.

"I'm not mad." Meredith replied and took her hand away.

"You're not mad. Alright then we're ok." Derek said.

"All I'm saying is that…"

"And there it is."Derek said as he interrupted her.

Meredith scuffed, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"I knew you were mad. Meredith I said I was sorry." Derek said.

"Listen, you were late. You did not answer your phone for your thirty week pregnant wife. Now I know you're not cheating and I know you were painting the nursery, because your hands and hair have dry paint on them. So basically you are just an idiot. Now, you have me worrying that you aren't responsible enough for a child." Meredith said as they pulled into their driveway.

Derek looked hurt by her words. "You did not just say that Meredith. Tell me that is not what you meant."

"It is what I mean. So I hope you don't mind removing our daughters things and taking them into the house or did you forget that your pregnant wife can't lift that stuff too?" Meredith said.

Angrily Derek lifted the new bassinet that Addison had gotten them and took in through the door. "We can finish this discussion when I am done unloading the car."

"Fine." Meredith said.

When Derek was finally done unloading everything he walked into the kitchen and slammed the car keys on the counter. This startled Meredith.

"What the hell are you thinking? You have not been so emotional the past ten weeks so I thought you were done being crazy?" Derek yelled.

"Crazy? So now you are calling me crazy? Well lets see what is more crazy me crying while carrying your baby or you forgetting to pick me up? Because I think that is pretty much the worst. You are a grown man Derek." Meredith said with tears running down her cheek.

"I said I was sorry so what more do you want? Maybe you should grow up and realize that not everything is about you. I forgot to pick you up, because I thought I was suppose to get you at a different time. Not because I was irresponsible. I forgot to charge my phone and it died. Things happen Meredith. So get over it and move on." Derek shouted.

Meredith jumped up from her seat and grabbed her purse and keys. "Well maybe I will move on."

"Where are you going?" Derek questioned.

"I'm moving on. I can't do this Derek. I'm going to be at Izzie's. I'll have Alex come get my things in the morning and I will call you in ten weeks or whenever she decides to come." Meredith said crying and holding her baby belly.

Tears formed in Derek's eyes. "Meredith don't leave. You know that this is just an argument and we will get over it. I'm sorry. Just don't leave."

"I'm sorry Derek." She said as she walked out of the door.

Derek stood there in the kitchen. He was in shock. He hoped it was just a joke, but after three hours he realized that she was serious.


	27. Wrong Again

Sorry I don't Own Grey's Anatomy

It was eleven o'clock and Meredith was still ignoring Derek's calls. She had handed her cell phone to Izzie and told her to deal with Derek.

Derek told himself that she would get over it and she just needed space. Her emotions had been better the past weeks, but for some reason she had a new batch of hormones.

Finally Meredith's phone picked up and Derek was not surprised to find that it was Izzie.

"Derek?" She whispered.

"Yes Izzie?" How is Meredith?" Derek sounded worried and stressed.

"She is fine. She's upset, I think she is starting to regret walking out, because she keeps asking if you have called." Izzie said with a small giggle. "I would suggest coming over here and talking to her tomorrow morning. I would not come tonight given the circumstances. Maybe she will be less emotional tomorrow."

"Alright, well tell her I called. Tell her I love her. If she wants to call me she can." Derek replied.

"I will. Bye Derek." Izzie responded.

"Bye Izzie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek tossed and turned all night. He was used to sleeping with Meredith next to him and sleep without her seemed almost impossible. Around four o'clock in the morning Derek heard the phone ring. When he looked at the caller ID he saw it was Meredith's cell phone.

He quickly answered it in a scruffy and tired voice, "Hello?"

On the other end he heard Meredith crying.

"Meredith, what's wrong?" He said as he sat up in bed.

Finally she calmed down enough to get her words out, "I'm so sorry Derek. I'm what's wrong. I love you."

"I know and I love you too. I know I was wrong and I should have been on time. I'm sorry."

"Please, stop saying your sorry." Meredith cried. "I want to come home."

"Do you want me to come get you?" Derek asked.

"No, I can drive over. I'll leave a note for Izzie and come home." Meredith said trying to calm down again.

"Alright, be careful. I love you." Derek said.

"I love you." Meredith took a deep breath and hung up the phone. She wrote Izzie a quick note since she had already left for the hospital, then got into her car and made her way home.

When she pulled into the driveway she noticed Derek standing at the garage door. She grabbed her purse and walked up the steps of the porch. When she got to Derek she began to cry again and put her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her head.

"Derek, I'm sorry I left." She said as she lifted her head up.

"It's ok. We are fine. You are fine, I am fine, and our baby is fine." Derek replied as he led Meredith into the home.

"I can't be her." Meredith uttered. "And you can't be him."

"We can't who?" Derek asked.

"We can't be my parents. I can't be my mother and you can't be my dad. That is why I got so scared when you were late. I'm sorry, I thought these pregnancy hormones would be over, but I guess I just…I don't even know." Meredith responded.

Derek walked back over to Meredith and reached for her hand. "Meredith, our baby is going to have two loving and involved parents. The chief is giving me two weeks off after she is born and you have nine weeks. Our daughter is going to get every bit of attention she needs and it's not going to stop when we go back to work."

Meredith leaned in to kiss Derek. He grabbed her face and embraced her as if she had been gone for months. "Meredith Elizabeth Grey, you are a little crazy and neurotic, but I would not have you any other way."

"Derek, I have a secret." Meredith said with a smile.

"You have a secret." Derek responded while wiping her tears with his thumb.

"I have two middle names Meredith Claire Elizabeth Grey. Not that it matters, but I thought you should know. Since I find it sexy that you use my middle name sometime." She said as she winked.

"I like that. I find it sexy that you have those names. Very pretty and they match your personality." Derek said as he led her towards the stairs.

"I want to go to bed." Meredith said.

"Me too."

Derek and Meredith walked up to their master bedroom. When Meredith walked in she saw the bassinet set up on her side of the bed. She saw a pink soft blanket that she had received at her shower resting on the side of it. On the shelf of her bed stand she saw wipes, diapers and other extras sitting on it.

"Derek, you got her stuff ready?" Meredith turned around with a smile and of course, more tears.

"I just got her space in here ready. After we get some sleep we can start washing her clothing and blankets. Then while the stuff is in the laundry, we can start getting things ready in the nursery." Derek said as Meredith pulled him onto the bed.

"Well, we can do that. I would like to, but can we have sex after we sleep and before we do the nursery. It's the hormones." Meredith said trying not to laugh, but her face soon revealed a very guilty smile.

Derek was tired, but new that once he had some sleep he would want to have sex with her. It was always something they loved to do, but he found that pregnancy sex was great. He was beginning to think he would miss it.

After a few more moments of joking and flirting, Meredith fell asleep in Derek's arms. They slept for the better part of the morning, but it was needed. Meredith knew that she had all that she ever needed and she was getting more.

OK, THAT IS ALL FOR NOW…I will try to update again tonight or maybe tomorrow…but I have been busy the past few days, so it might take some time. But the more you review…the sooner it will be up!!!!PLEASE AND THANKS


	28. Fireflies

Meredith woke up to a sharp pain on her side. She figured they were just Braxton hicks since she was only thirty-six weeks. She turned over and looked Derek. He was groggy but he woke up.

"Hey, we should get up. We have to be at the hospital in an hour." Meredith said as she kissed his nose. "Oh and your daughter has been kicking me all morning."

Derek placed his hands on Meredith's belly and said, "Alright Princess, Mommy is very tired and she has to work. So you have got to let her do her job. You are going to have her all to yourself very soon." He kissed her stomach and ran his hands up Meredith's night top.

"Derek we can't."

"Yes we can. It can be quick." He removed his boxers and lowered Meredith's panties. They rose to the position that had become familiar to them during the pregnancy.

A little while later Derek helped Meredith up and they took a shower together.

As Meredith fixed her hair, she felt another sharp pain. She put her curling iron down and put her hand on her waist.

Derek walked in and noticed, "Mer, are you okay?"

"Yes, I just have Braxton Hicks again. I'm just about ready. I love this only have a six hour shift thing." Meredith said as she kissed Derek on the neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Meredith got into the locker room, she was greeted by Izzie and Christina. They watched as Meredith put something in her locker. They noticed that Meredith sat down and seemed to be in a bit of pain.

"Meredith, are you alright?" Christina said as she sat down by her friend.

"Braxton Hicks." Meredith quickly answered.

"Mer, people with Braxton Hicks are not in that much pain. You are starting to sweat and your face is flushed." Izzie said.

"I'm fine. I'm going back to the Pit where Bailey wanted me."

Meredith walked away leaving Christina and Izzie worried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith rode in the elevator to the pit. Derek made his way into the elevator. As another pain came Meredith took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked.

"Yes, just dreading the Pit." Meredith said as she got off the elevator.

While Meredith was suturing up and older lady she had another pain.

"Well Darling, I would say that it is time for that baby to come out." The old lady said, noticing that Meredith was in labor.

Dr. Bailey overheard the women and walked over. "Dr. Grey are you in labor?"

Meredith had her eyes closed from the pain. "No, they are just Braxton Hicks."

"No, Dr. Grey-Shepherd. I will page your husband and finish up suturing Mrs. Hensley." Dr. Bailey said.

"Dr. Bailey, I am fine." Meredith uttered.

"You are not fine. Olivia! Wheel Dr. Grey- Shepherd to the maternity wing. Page Dr. Montgomery and Dr. Shepherd." Bailey demanded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about twenty minutes, Meredith was in a room and in a gown. She sat in the bed with her hand on her belly.

Derek walked into the room and flashed his McDreamy smile. "Hey Mer, so are you ready to have this baby?"

"I'm scared."

"It's ok to be scared. Our lives are about to change. I'm scared too." Derek said as he rubbed her hand.

"That's all very sweet, but with all do respect, you are not about to shove a person out of your body." Meredith said as she felt another contraction. She sat up and Derek rubbed her back.

"Sorry. Well I turned off my pager. So I'm all yours. Do you need anything?" Derek asked.

"Could you bring me some ice chips and tell Addison I am ready for my epidural?" Meredith said in pain.

"Yes. I'll be back in a few." Derek responded as he left the room.

"Wait Derek!" Meredith yelled out the door.

Derek came back in to the room, "What's wrong?"

Meredith got a look of worry in her eyes. "It is too early. What if there is something wrong, she is four weeks early."

Derek walked over to the side of Meredith's bed. "We are not going to worry about that. Addison would be in here trying to fix something if she was worried. But she said you are progressing fine and when I tell her about your epidural she will come back in here and check on you. So please do not worry. Our baby is going to be just fine." Derek said as he kissed her cheek and left the room again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later Meredith was dilated to nine centimeters and her contractions were very getting very close together. Addison went to do a consult on another patient and then she would be back. By that time they were hoping that the baby would progress to the final stages of labor so that Meredith could push.

Derek held Meredith's hand as she felt another contraction come on. Her grip got tighter as the contractions got worse. But Derek was proud of Meredith. He had never found her more beautiful than the months that she was carrying their child.

When Addison came back in she checked Meredith's status and spoke, "Well Meredith. It is time for you to have this baby. Now I need to you push when I say. Alright?"

Meredith nodded, "Alright."

Derek kissed her forehead, "Meredith we're having a baby."

Meredith looked over at him somewhat annoyed, "Really? I had no idea?"

Addison and the nurse laughed.

"Alright Meredith, its time for your first push. One, two three and very good." Addison said.

Meredith put her head back on her pillow. Derek was holding her hand as well as holding one of her legs in place. "Oh my, this kind of hurts."

"It is normal and you are doing great." Addison said as Meredith prepped for her next push.

Derek watched Meredith push and he could not help but realize how beautiful she was. He face had a glow from the sweat and her golden hair was falling from the ponytail. She was beautiful and she was having his baby.

After a few more pushes Addison said, "Alright, the babies head is out. Meredith, I need one more push out of you."

Meredith nodded and looked at Derek, "This is it."

"This is it." Derek responded as he kissed her hand.

Meredith put out one more push.

"Push…one two and three." Addison said as she assisted in pulling the baby out. She suctioned the baby's mouth and a strong cry was heard.

Meredith began to cry and Derek had tears in his eyes. He was amazed that he was a father and his baby was right there in front of him. Addison ushered him to walk over and cut the cord.

The nurses took the baby over to the corner and cleaned her quickly. Addison brought the new bundle over and handed her to Meredith. "Congratulations, she weights five pounds and six ounces. She is also seventeen inches long."

"Thank you Addison." Meredith said.

"You're welcome."

After a few moments Addison and the nurse left the new family alone.

Derek kissed Meredith on the lips and said, "I love you and I am so proud of you."

"Thank you. Can you believe she is actually here? We made her." Meredith said with pure joy. "So what do we want to name the princess?"

Derek smiled, "Well I know you wanted to incorporate your mother's name, but we never decided on anything."

"I know, but maybe we should just let her have her own name. Well we have it narrowed to Ava Katherine and Madeline Grace. So what do you think?" Meredith said as she played with the little dark hair her baby had.

"I think we should name her Madeline Grace. Maddie for short." Derek said as he took the baby into his arms.

"I like that. Madeline Grace Shepherd, welcome to the world." Meredith said as she smiled at the sight of Derek gazing at their baby.

A little while later, they allowed their friends to come in and meet their Princess.

ALRIGHT THAT IS ALL FOR NOW…I hope you like…please review!!!!


	29. Beautiful Day

**I should be doing homework…but instead I am updating**

Meredith woke up the next day in the hospital. She insisted on having her new baby sleep in the same room as her. She could not understand how mothers would want their baby to stay in the nursery. Madeline woke several times throughout the night, but still Meredith and Derek were glad she slept in the same room. When she woke, she noticed that Madeline was still sleeping. She just looked at the little baby dressed in white. She looked like an angel.

Just as Meredith turned away, Derek walked in and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey."

"Hey, where have you been?" Meredith asked.

Derek sat down on the bed next to Meredith and wrapped his arms around her. "I went to get some coffee with the Chief since you were still sleeping."

Meredith gave him an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry Babe, and I know it had to be hard sleeping on the hospital room sofa. If you want to sleep at the house tonight I will understand."

Before Derek could respond, Addison appeared in the doorway and interrupted. "Well that won't be a problem since I can discharge you today."

"Really?" Meredith responded.

"Really, you have been here at least twenty-four hours and if little Maddie Grace's stays healthy all day then I can have you out of here by seven." Addison said as she looked over the cradle. "Meredith and Derek you made one beautiful baby."

"Thanks Addison." Meredith replied.

Derek picked Madeline up as she began to stir. She was wrapped in a blanket that made it hard to find her, because she was so tiny. "Hey Daddy's girl, you want to see your Mommy?" He gently handed Madeline over to Meredith.

"I can't wait to take you home and show you your room." Meredith said as she held her baby in front of her.

Addison laughed and left the room. Derek went back to sitting on the end of Meredith's bed.

"So, we have our baby. When does the sex start up?" Derek asked, in a halfway joking manner.

"Oh, so you're a comic now?" Meredith said as she began to feed Madeline.

"It depends, was it funny?" Derek asked.

"Don't quit your day job." Meredith joked.

"Did you know the fact that you are feeding our child right now is very sexy to me?" Derek said as he gently moved a strand of hair from Meredith's face.

"Did you know that the fact that you complimented me while are baby is eating out of my boob is rather pervish?" Meredith said as she tried not to laugh.

"You like it." Derek commented sarcastically. "She's beautiful Meredith."

As Meredith looked down at her baby she said, "I know. I can't to see who she looks like; she already has your dark hair."

"How long do you think it takes for Izzie to ask to baby-sit?" Derek asked as he stroked the cheek of his eating baby.

"Iz will ask by the time we get home." Meredith replied. "When do you think Addison will let us know if we can leave?"

"Probably in the next hour or two." Derek said as he willingly took the new baby from Meredith.

"Well good, because I am so tired of being a patient in this hospital already. I just want to go home and snuggle with you and our baby." Meredith ran her hands through Derek's hair as she watched him hold their daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later Meredith and Derek were in their SUV and heading home. It seemed like the whole hospital helped them out to their car. Alex wheeled Meredith out, while Izzie and Christina carried balloons and flowers. Derek carried Madeline out in the baby carrier. After getting in the car, Meredith and Derek felt relieved.

Meredith rode in the backseat with Madeline, while Derek drove. "Derek, I think she looks like you. I mean I know it is really early to tell, but she reminds me of you when her eyes are open and they are blue."

"Well, Meredith I consider it a compliment, but she looks just like you when she is sleeping. I notice it when she pouts her lips out a little." Derek laughed.

As they pulled into the driveway of their new home, Meredith and Derek took a deep breath in unison.

A moment later Derek came around the side of the car to open the door for Meredith. First he lifted the car seat out and then helped Meredith out.

He led them into the house and on the kitchen table was two huge bouquets of flowers. They were both full of pink and white roses.

Meredith stood there speechless. She looked at Derek with tears in her eyes. Meredith walked over and took the note out of one bouquet and it read:

_Meredith,_

_Nine months ago, if anyone would have told me that you could get more beautiful, I would have thought they were crazy. But everyday of the pregnancy you became more beautiful. Even on the days that you wanted to kill me, you were still my girl. Now you have given me one of life's greatest gifts and I realized that I could never love anyone more than I love you. So, I love you Meredith. I love Madeline too._

_Yours Always,_

_Derek_

Meredith threw herself into Derek's arms. "Dear Derek, I love you."

"I love you Meredith." Derek said as he gently picked Madeline up from the car seat and handed her to Meredith. "Now, let's take the Princess to her castle."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Meredith said in a baby tone. She wrapped her fingers around Madeline's little fist.

They walked up the stairs and entered the room across from their master bedroom. They walked into a room painted pale pink and sage green. There was a crib in the corner and the room had baby items all over. Meredith and Derek stood in the doorway and then entered the room.

"Welcome home Madeline. We decorated it for a princess." Meredith said. "I just want to let you know that your daddy worked very hard on this room. He thinks if you like it enough you won't want to date until your thirty." Meredith joked.

"Thirty-five actually." Derek responded with a straight face.

Meredith walked over to the changing table and sat Madeline down. "Diaper time, its time for you to christen the changing table with your baby booty."

"But not the same way Mommy and Daddy christened everywhere else in this house." Derek said as Meredith smacked his arm.

"We can't make sex jokes now, not in front of the baby." Meredith said as she changed Madeline's diaper. Suddenly Madeline let out a cry. "Oh No, what do we do she's awake?"

Derek took Madeline and began to sway her back and forth but it did not work, she kept crying. "Meredith what are we suppose to do?"

Meredith began to get tears in her eyes, "I don't know. At the hospital if she did not stop there was someone there to tell me what to do or they took her. She ate right before we left so she can't be hungry, she's not dirty, so maybe if we just rock her."

"Meredith take her and rock her in your chair. I'll go get the stuff unloaded from the car." Derek said as he helped Meredith get comfortable and then he left the room.

Meredith became situated and rocked Madeline back and forth. "Shhh, Maddie Grace, what on earth is wrong?" Meredith talked in a soothing tone. "You know, if you had any idea what it took to get you here, you would be intrigued." Madeline began to calm down, but Meredith did not stop telling her story. "I fell in love with your Daddy very quickly, but he was my boss so I turned him down for dates. Then we finally got together and his wife showed up, which is unfortunate. But don't worry, after a while Daddy and I got back together at a prom, but don't you ever do anything like we did at prom or I will not be happy. Daddy and Addison got divorced and now we are just all friends. After that Daddy and I got married and then went on our honeymoon. Oh and your uncle George moved in with your Aunt Callie, even though they are not married yet. They say they are coming to visit you soon. After the honeymoon, I found out I was pregnant with you and well, here you are." Meredith said as she kisses the baby's head. "I know that is a lot to hear, but I thought you should know. Oh Maddie, you have a grandma, but she died. Her name was Ellis and she was a doctor like Daddy and I. I guess it would have never mattered to you, because it is not like she would remember you. I'm sorry baby, I'm rambling."

Suddenly Derek came into the room with a diaper bag. "Did you say something?"

Meredith paused and looked out the window, "No, I didn't."

"Well, Izzie is on her way over with food. So we can eat and listen to Izzie's extreme baby-talk and then maybe get some sleep before this little one wakes up." He said as he knelt next to Meredith. "You're amazing Meredith."

"Thank you."

Alright, that is all for tonight…sorry I took so long for an update…I have had a little bit of writers block. I'm also sorry that this chapter might have been boring, but I have a few storylines coming up that might spark interest…


	30. Undiscovered

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy…If I did then some of the same things from my story would be happening**

Later that night Derek sat next to Meredith in the bed. She had just finished feeding Madeline and was trying to burp her. She held the baby cloth in her other hand and waited for the baby to finish. When she did wiped Madeline's mouth and got up from the bed.

"You're so great with her Meredith." Derek said in the same tone that he used when he told her he loved her in the kitchen more than a year ago.

Meredith put the baby in the bassinet and went back to bed. "I'm tired."

"Well, lets just get some sleep. We know she is going to be up in two hours anyway." Derek kissed Meredith gently and they both got comfortable. "Its weird not having to wrap my hand around that belly anymore."

"I know." Meredith laughed and fell asleep.

_Two hours later._

As cries began to sound, Meredith and Derek woke up.

"I'll get her." Derek said as he pulled the covers off and walked over to Meredith's side to get Madeline.

He handed her to Meredith. "Maddie, what is wrong. I have you."

For thirty minutes they tried everything and every time they tried to put Madeline back in bed she cried.

"Screw it, I know we are not supposed to sleep with her in the bed, but it's worth a shot." Meredith said as she picked the baby back up.

"Fine, but we can't make it a habit." Derek said as he got comfortable in bed.

Meredith put Madeline in between her and Derek and made she the heave covers we not on the baby. She then covered Madeline with a baby pink fleece blanket. "Now that I have you situated Little One, can you please go back to sleep?"

Madeline looked around the room and began to fuss. Meredith put the pacifier in her mouth and nuzzled her nose very close to Madeline's head and closed her eyes. With pure comfort of her mother being right there, Maddie began to fall asleep.

Derek watched in amazement. He ran his fingers gently along Meredith's cheek and then went into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later, Derek walked into the master bedroom after a thirteen hour shift. He found Meredith lying next to Madeline. Meredith's nose was aligned with Madeline's nose. Derek found it unbelievably adorable how Meredith and Madeline slept when they were together. It was hard to get Madeline to sleep, but when Meredith would lie down next to her, she would slowly come around.

Derek tip-toed into the room and kissed Meredith on the cheek.

"How was work?" Meredith said while still half asleep.

"It was good. I'm going to go take a shower." Derek said as he stood back up.

"Alright, I love you." Meredith said as she nuzzled herself close to Madeline.

"Love you too." Derek walked into the restroom. It had hit him what a bad day he had, but he was going to try his best to forget about it.

_Twenty minutes later._

Derek walked out of the restroom to find Meredith and Madeline still asleep. He finally lowered himself onto the bed and nuzzled his head into Meredith's hair and aligned his body with hers. Madeline was on the other side sound asleep. As he smelled Meredith's lavender scented hair, he thanked God for his new family. As he fell asleep, he went back to remembering just how bad his day had gone.

A little while later Madeline began to stir. Meredith sat up and picked the baby up. "Hey Baby Girl, you slept so long. Thank you for letting me have a decent nap." She nudged Derek. "Derek wake up. We need to get dinner and Maddie needs a bath."

"Meredith stop! I just got off work and the last thing I need is you pestering me." Derek said out of frustration.

"Excuse me Derek Shepherd?" Meredith said as she fed Madeline.

"Shut up, I'm sleeping." Derek said as he tossed a pillow at Meredith.

Meredith thought that Derek was just tired so she ignored him. She started to feed Madeline, while still sitting on the bed. When Madeline was done, Meredith tried to burp her. "Maddie Waddie, I love you."

"Meredith!" Derek shouted, while burying his head in a pillow.

"Derek, what is your deal?" She shouted.

Derek threw himself up from the bed. "If you can't shut up, then I'm sleeping in the guest room."

As Derek left the room Meredith shouted, "You can sleep in there tonight too, if you want to act like that." Meredith looked at Madeline, "Sometimes I think your Daddy is a bigger girl than me."

"I heard that." Derek shouted from the other room.

"Good." Meredith shouted back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith walked downstairs and put Madeline in a bouncer while, she made dinner. When the chicken was done and everything one the table was done she took Madeline upstairs with her to get Derek.

"Excuse me Royal Pain, but dinner is ready and your daughter would like to see her Daddy." Meredith said, while trying to be nice.

"I'm coming, just calm down." Derek said angrily.

"Derek, I have not idea what messed your day up, but whatever it is can you just tell me what happened. Also, maybe you could manage to tell me when you are going to get over it." Meredith demanded as she sat down on the bed next to him.

As Derek sat up he said, "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just had a really bad day and I try to stop thinking about it, but it did not work."

"Well, what happened?" Meredith asked as she handed Madeline to Derek.

"Well I lost a patient today and I had to tell Richard he had brain cancer today." Derek said as she kissed Madeline's head.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry Derek. You can operate right, he'll be fine?" Meredith asked.

"Its spreading too fast, we can't operate. He is going to do chemo, but he doesn't have much time." Derek said as he fought back tears.

Meredith cupped Derek's tired face in her hands. "I'm so sorry Derek."

"Life isn't always sorry though." Derek responded as he handed Madeline over to Meredith.

Meredith took Madeline into the bedroom and put her into the bassinet. She made sure that the baby had fallen asleep, and then she went back into the guest room, where Derek held his head in his hands.

"Derek, I'm so sorry. Are you sure that he won't make it?" Meredith asked, while fighting back tears.

"Yes, the scan came back and it's all over. There is no way to stop it." Derek said. Suddenly he covered Meredith's lips with his own. He could taste the tears as they fell. "Meredith, I don't know what to do."

"I know." Meredith said as she rested her head on against his. "I know."

**That's all for now…I'll update soon. It's so sad!!! I wish the chief would be healthy!! But he isn't because that is the way I wrote it…it just spilled out that way.**


	31. Spoilers and such 2

OKAY!!! Spoiler time again!!!!

**Spoilers for Just About Now:::**

**There will be an accident, and someone will be involved.**

**The Shepherd's get a visit!**

**Cold feet!!!(Guess who?)**

**Someone will die or maybe two people…**


End file.
